


Или молчите вечно...(Пять раз, когда Шерлок срывал свадьбу Джона, и один раз, когда сорвал свою собственную)

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, Musicals, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чертоги Разума представляют, как можно было бы расстроить свадьбу Джона...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чертоги Разума представляют...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Hold Your Peace (or, Five times Sherlock interrupted John's wedding, and the one time he interrupted his own)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488970) by [BettySwallocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettySwallocks/pseuds/BettySwallocks), [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



Утром Шерлок Холмс сыграет свадьбу с Джоном Уотсоном.

А пока он стоит в одиночестве в темноте Риджентс-парка и курит. Можно назвать это нервами, самоанализом, неспособностью справиться с нахлынувшими душераздирающими эмоциями. Ему остается лишь ждать и… думать.

Джон иногда при Шерлоке называл женитьбу на Мэри «первым браком» и утверждал, что на этот раз, когда он обменяется клятвами с нужным человеком, вся эта мишура — экстравагантные цветочные гирлянды, горчичного оттенка платья подружек невесты или убийственный фотограф — ему не понадобится. Когда Шерлок предложил разослать официальные приглашения, Джон послал эту идею к черту и настоял на свадьбе в Риджентс-парке под открытым небом и на том, чтобы церемонию провел Майкрофт. Они перекусят бутербродами и немного выпьют с самыми близкими друзьями и родственниками, а потом уедут в Суссекс на неделю. И на этом всё.

Шерлок поднял брови и согласился. Он планировал каждую деталь первой свадьбы Джона, поэтому казалось более чем справедливым предоставить тому распоряжаться второй. Джон подошел к планированию как истинный военный — вплоть до организации поездки на рикше миссис Хадсон: бедро беспокоило её так, что она редко могла позволить себе выйти дальше, чем в магазин за углом.

Джон хотел пожениться быстро и без особой шумихи. Хотя согласился накануне свадьбы выпить с Лестрейдом, который до сих пор был смертельно обижен на то, что его не пригласили на прошлый мальчишник. Он говорил, что Джон заслуживает нормальной вечеринки после того беспрецедентного безобразия, которое Шерлок тщательно распланировал и охарактеризовал как ночь разврата. (Шерлок же утверждал, что если бы их не прервали, вечер закончился бы совсем по-другому и первого злополучного брака вообще бы не было. Джон не согласился.)

По словам Джона, Мэри всегда считала, что Шерлок, занимающийся свадьбой Морстэн — Уотсон, производил впечатление человека, который, скорее, мечтал разрушить всё, а потому действовал с трепетом и лихорадочностью истинного фанатика. Шерлок никогда не сомневался в ее способности видеть его насквозь. Она действительно была умна.

Многие месяцы, которые разделяли его возвращение в Лондон и свадьбу Джона с Мэри, были сплошным эмоциональным стрессом. Всё это время он ужасно скучал по Джону. Раньше он не подозревал в себе способность ощущать такую невыносимую тоску. Холодными ночами, раненый, голодный или абсолютно разбитый, он вспоминал обо всех их общих делах. Он воскрешал в памяти образы их дома и дружеского общения: Джон сидит в своем кресле и смотрит телевизор; Джон присел на корточки в любимой куртке, пока они сидят в засаде; Джон яростно жестикулирует, рьяно доказывая что-то совершенно неважное.

А потом всплывали другие картины — менее платонические: они стоят ближе, чем нужно; рука, задержавшаяся на плече; слишком долгий взгляд; смешавшееся дыхание и бешеный ритм пульса. Между ними существовало однозначное притяжение — хотел того Джон или нет. Шерлок был уверен: нужна была малость, чтобы чаша весов качнулась в сторону романтических отношений. Хотя раньше эта мысль ужасала. У Шерлока не было отношений. Никто никогда не привлекал его раньше, и в глубине души он страшно боялся, что если однажды их руки коснутся друг друга, а губы встретятся в поцелуе, достигнутое комфортное равновесие будет уничтожено безвозвратно. Необоснованный риск. Он не имел ничего против этого подвешенного состояния и, вероятно, оставил бы всё как прежде. Помешало определенное стечение обстоятельств, толкнувшее на опасное задание ради защиты _единственного человека_ , благо которого было для него превыше всего. 

Находясь вдали от друга, он заставлял себя отбросить эти воспоминания, но Джон маленькой упрямой свечкой горел в глубинах сознания, пока блестящий интеллект занимался уничтожением сети Мориарти. В какой-то момент он убедил себя, что Джон там, в Лондоне, ждет его возвращения. И остается самим собой, как и всегда: испытывает слабость к уродливым свитерам и готовит отличный чай. А еще крепко сжимает пистолет недрогнувшей рукой. 

Он действительно был потрясен (к невероятной радости своего ублюдочного старшего братца), обнаружив, что время идет вперед, оставляя позади даже великого Шерлока Холмса.

Он не сознавал, что натворил, пока не решил вернуться. И только когда вошел в ресторан, в полной мере понял, какую пропасть разверз, убедив Джона в своей смерти, и чего это будет стоить ему. В ту секунду, увидев Джона — усатого и нервного, — он понял, что тот собирается сделать предложение другой женщине. Это было самое страшное из всех возможных последствий его ухода. Именно тогда, в тот миг все чувства наконец прояснились, и, словно редчайшее событие межпланетного уровня, Шерлок осознал истину своего бытия: _он любил Джона Уотсона_ , любил отчаянно и бесповоротно. Но при этом все, даже самые незначительные шансы, которые могли бы позволить им превратиться из друзей в любовников, были упущены. _Упущены_.

Увы, сердце Шерлока не могло сравняться с его умом, поэтому он повел себя так, как поступают люди с разбитым сердцем: принялся язвить, сыпать насмешками и прикрываться резкими шутками. Он быстро сорвал попытку Джона сделать предложение и получил парочку ударов, синяков и разбитый нос. 

Джон, возможно, так и не простил бы его, если бы не та чрезвычайная ситуация с костром и вмешательство Мэри. Потом был напряженный момент в метро, и Шерлок, воспользовавшись паникой Джона, вырвал у него прощение. Они оказались совершенно не готовы к серьезному, по-настоящему важному разговору. И потому многое осталось невысказанным. Никто не произнес ни слова о той напряженности, которая пряталась под оскорблениями и стала реальной проблемой. «Ты мерзавец, — сказал Джон. — Конечно, я прощаю тебя».

Подвернулось несколько дел, но ничего особо важного. Шерлок взялся за них ради возможности снова почувствовать, как они работают в паре. А потом Джону понадобилось все испортить, признавшись Шерлоку в любви (разумеется, в чисто платоническом смысле), и попросить стать его шафером. 

Ну, Мэри хотя бы оказалась интересной женщиной. На самом деле, Шерлоку она даже немного нравилась, несмотря на то, что с ней явно что-то было не так. Он не мог определить, что именно, но с Джоном было то же самое, так что какая разница? Джон оставался самим собой, будучи с ней. Коль скоро он решил ввязаться в брак с женщиной, это было лучшее, на что Шерлок мог рассчитывать. Она была старше тех девушек, на которых обращал внимание Джон, и обладала хорошим чувством юмора — причудливым и немного непривычным.

Но она забрала Джона, и после двух лет без него, зато с внезапным осознанием глубокой влюбленности Шерлоку приходилось туго. 

— Не вмешивайся, — твердил Майкрофт тем чаще, чем ближе была свадьба.

Шерлок сердился на него. 

— О чем бы ты ни думал, твое время прошло. Ты не знаешь, через что ему пришлось пройти. Отпусти его.

Чертов Майкрофт.

Свадьба приближалась, и Шерлок трудился над самой лучшей шаферской речью, понимая, что фактически пишет признание. Если он не может получить Джона, то может подарить немного счастья в важный для того день. Он был в неоплатном долгу перед Джоном. Он хотел дать обет, единственный в своей жизни. Обет Джону и, как следствие, женщине, которую тот выбрал. Он собирался сделать всё, чтобы, наконец, сказать о том, как Джон важен ему, как бесконечно нужен. 

Ведь именно это делают люди для тех, кого любят. 

Но его самого это не осчастливило. Ночь перед свадьбой он провел почти так же, как сейчас — слонялся по парку, дымил, сидел во тьме и предавался мрачным мыслям.

Естественно, воображение у него было довольно живое. Месяцем ранее он прокручивал в голове нелепые сценарии срыва свадьбы, которая похоронит его шансы на нечто большее, чем дружба с Джоном. В конце концов, Шерлок соображал в заговорах и каверзных планах, благодаря чему раскрывал преступления. И еще откровенно любил драматические эффекты. 

Поэтому, неспособный изменить отношения с Джоном в реальности, он проигрывал в голове все эти сценарии — от правдоподобных до совершенно невменяемых, — словно старинные кинопленки, хранящиеся в плотно запечатанных коробках в кинопроекторской его Чертогов Разума.

На самом деле, кинотеатр был идеей Джона. Шерлоку просмотр фильма в настоящем кинотеатре казался бесполезным и утомительным занятием, но ему понравился ход с возможностью посмотреть со стороны на свои воспоминания и проиграть ситуацию снова. Это помогало при раскрытии преступлений. Поэтому он построил в Чертогах удивительный кинотеатр, подобный тому, какой он видел в Ноттинг-Хилле — с пышным оформлением, мягкими бархатными креслами и плотными, тяжелыми шторами.  
Сейчас, накануне события, которое называлось «настоящей свадьбой», он распаковал коробку. Пора выбросить те фантазии. Они утратили актуальность и напоминают о его провале в установлении близких отношений с Джоном до прыжка с крыши, уничтожившего их дружбу. Его самый неэгоистичный поступок в жизни — отпустить Джона и наблюдать, как он женится на Мэри, пообещать обоим позаботиться об их безопасности и благе — по-прежнему причинял боль и терзал изнутри, даже несмотря на то, что Джон снова и снова просил отпустить это. Они оба принесли друг другу много горя и страданий, но теперь могли все исправить так, как невозможно было еще несколько лет назад. 

Шерлок прокрутил бы эти ленты в последний раз, для потомков, а затем убрал бы их подальше, чтобы освободить место для совместной жизни с Джоном.


	2. Арчи

В Чертогах Разума он проводит пальцами по полке с металлическими катушками, раздумывая, с чего начать. Ах, да. Вот эта.

Когда Шерлок был юн и еще не находил свое поведение ребяческим, то постоянно обнаруживал способы досаждать старшему брату. Среди них существовал один совершенно безотказный метод «Как извести Майкрофта Холмса и привлечь его внимание в моменты предельной сосредоточенности». Майкрофт трудился над экзаменами для получения аттестата о полном среднем образовании , а Шерлок вдруг воспылал любовью к насекомым. Его бесконечно восхищали все, чье тело состояло из жесткого панциря и мягкого брюшка (тем летом он настолько увлекся творчеством Кафки*, что мечтал, как однажды утром проснется и обнаружит, что превратился в жука. Чтобы всем показать.) Он поймал в саду сороконожку и устроил диверсию, запустив ее в штанину напряженного старшего брата, и схлопотал от него взбучку и неделю без конфет от мамы. Однако _вопль_ , слетевший с уст Майкрофта — пронзительный и девчачий — полностью окупил это наказание. 

___________

Поздняя весна. Церковь. Точное местонахождение церкви не важно, впрочем это часовня Св. Марии Магдалины в Бристоле. Прекрасный день. Сад утопает в зелени, плющ оплетает обветренные временем каменные стены, сирень в полном цвету. Если бы кто-то захотел пожениться, этот день был бы идеальным. И действительно: в церкви проходит свадебная церемония.

Внутри часовни у алтаря стоят мужчина и женщина, их руки соединены. Мужчина улыбается. Он одет в элегантный серый фрак. Он определенно сияет больше, чем невеста, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра света. Он — Джон Уотсон. Женщина такая же невысокая, как и мужчина, которого она держит за руку. Ее кружевное платье прекрасно, в светлые волосы искусно вплетены цветы. В ее глазах поблескивают слезы, но она тоже сияет от счастья. Она — Мэри Морстэн. Часовня не переполнена гостями, но собралось достаточно людей, чтобы присутствовать при том, как эта пара соединится узами брака. Это радостное событие для всех.

Для всех, кроме шафера, который стоит слева от жениха натянутый как струна. Меж его бровей залегла напряженная складка, а уголки губ слегка опущены вниз. Он не то чтобы сердит, но совершенно точно несчастен и смущен — это ясно с первого взгляда. Он — Шерлок Холмс, известный большинству зрителей как странный друг Джона, детектив-гений и немного сволочь. У него на лице практически никогда не бывает счастливого выражения, за исключением тех моментов, когда он находится на месте преступления, так что его кислая физиономия никого не удивляет.

Рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом стоит Арчи, ему восемь лет. У него озорная мордашка. Он — первый ребенок с хоть какими-то зачатками ума, встретившийся Шерлоку за очень долгое время. Он нравится Шерлоку.

Справа от невесты стоит привлекательная молодая женщина с темными волосами. Она шмыгает носом и сдерживает слезы счастья. Это — Джанин. Улыбающиеся лица друзей из зала: Молли, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд (имя неважно).

Невеста и жених готовятся произнести свои клятвы, и священник поднимает руки, чтобы перейти к традиционному этапу.

— А теперь если кто-либо из присутствующих возражает против того, чтобы эти двое людей сочетались священным браком, пусть эти люди выскажутся.

Никто не замечает, как Шерлок хмурится еще сильнее. Он смотрит… нет, не на невесту и не на жениха. Пристальный взгляд устремлен на Арчи. Если он намерен пустить в ход свой «свадебный подарок», лучше бы поспешить. Затем, словно в ответ на его мысли была дана команда свыше, Шерлок замечает шевеление под фатой Мэри.

Это то, чего они с Арчи ждали. 

— Мэри? — голосок Арчи невинный и вопрошающий.

Мэри с веселым удивлением оглядывает зал, а затем выпускает руку Джона и присаживается на корточки перед Арчи.

— Ты собираешься возразить, дорогой?

— О нет. Я просто хотел сказать, что на тебе паук. Очень-очень большой. И выглядит ядовитым, даже очень. Посмотри на свою вуаль, он там…

Брови Мэри соединяются в одну линию, и рука взлетает к голове. Действительно паук. Довольно крупный. На самом деле, Шерлоку известно о существовании четырех пауков: никогда не помешает приготовиться как следует. Веретенообразный паук, конечно, редкость для Великобритании. (Шерлоку пришлось обратиться к бывшему клиенту, который работал на выставке B.U.G.S** (биоразнообразие, лежащее в основе выживания) в Лондонском зоопарке, чтобы получить чертовски больших, но относительно безвредных австралийских пауков-охотников***.) И этот паук бежал по кружевам, украшающим ключицы Мэри. 

— ДЖОН! — визжит она.

— Иисусе! — испуганно вскрикивает Джон, затем перехватывает взгляд викария и извиняется: — Прошу прощения.

Мэри судорожно стягивает с себя фату, уничтожая дорогую прическу. Один из пауков падает в декольте, и ситуация выходит из-под контроля. 

— Джон! — снова кричит она и тычет пальцем в свою грудь. — О Боже! Он в моем платье!

Она начинает прыгать на месте, пытаясь вытряхнуть насекомое. 

Джон засовывает руки прямо в лиф своей невесты, отчаянно пытаясь никого не шокировать. Отличная комедия. Шерлок очень старается не улыбаться, но на него никто и не смотрит. 

Между тем лицо Джанин бледнеет чуть ли не до синевы. Она бросает букет невесты на пол, и на него тут же наступают, поскольку поднимается колоссальный хаос и всем становится не до клятв: участники и свидетели несостоявшегося торжества превращаются в охотников за насекомыми. Паук, который выбрал своим пристанищем декольте Мэри, оказывается в нижней части ее платья и держит курс — если можно так назвать паучий бег — на Джанин. Он настолько большой, что на красной ковровой дорожке напоминает бегущую мышь. Джанин падает в обморок. Джон оставляет свою невесту разбираться с пауками самостоятельно и устремляется к Джанин. Молли кричит о том, что _паучки не кусаются_ , и пытается собрать их в шляпку.

Кажется, всё вокруг движется. Всё, кроме Шерлока, который стоит и наблюдает за окружающим хаосом. Хмурый взгляд и кислая мина незаметно исчезают. Он не улыбается, но если знать, что искать, можно узреть весьма довольного собой человека. Он заводит за спину руку. Ладонь встречается с маленькой ладошкой Арчи в заговорщицком «дай пять!» хлопке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду произведение Франца Кафки "Превращение", где Грегор Замза, проснувшись, обнаруживает, что превратился в насекомое. Очень советую, отличная вещь!)
> 
> Вот так выглядит паук http://www.watoday.com.au/content/dam/images/g/h/0/n/e/7/image.related.articleLeadwide.620x349.gh0md2.png/1431492480531.jpg
> 
> Сайт выставки B.U.G.S в Лондонском зоопарке https://www.zsl.org/zsl-london-zoo/exhibits/bugs


	3. Отравленый

Шерлок заправляет пленкой проектор. Этот сценарий мог бы сработать. Но только отсрочил бы свадьбу, не помешав Джону обменяться клятвами с Мэри. Тем не менее он не мог сдержать смешка, представив себе это. Из всех вариантов срыва свадьбы этот, безусловно, был самым неприятным и… грязным.  
_________

Поздняя весна. Церковь. Точное местонахождение церкви не важно, впрочем это часовня Св. Марии Магдалины в Бристоле. Прекрасный день. Сад утопает в зелени, плющ оплетает обветренные временем каменные стены, сирень в полном цвету. Если бы кто-то захотел пожениться, этот день был бы идеальным. И действительно: в церкви проходит свадебная церемония.

Внутри часовни у алтаря стоят мужчина и женщина, их руки соединены. Мужчина улыбается. Он одет в элегантный серый фрак. Он определенно сияет больше, чем невеста, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра света. Он — Джон Уотсон. Женщина такая же невысокая, как и мужчина, которого она держит за руку. Она не классическая красавица, но определенно сияет, как истинно любящая женщина. Ее кружевное платье прекрасно, в светлые волосы искусно вплетены цветы. В ее глазах поблескивают слезы, но она тоже сияет от счастья. Она — Мэри Морстэн. Часовня не переполнена гостями, но собралось достаточно людей, чтобы присутствовать при том, как эта пара соединится узами брака. Это радостное событие для всех.

Всех, кроме шафера, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот рухнет на пол. Он побледнел и вспотел. Он — Шерлок Холмс, известный большинству зрителей как странный друг Джона, детектив-гений и немного сволочь. Шерлок практически никогда не выглядит счастливым, за исключением тех моментов, когда находится на месте преступления, так что его вид не удивляет никого, кроме Мэри, которая изредка бросает на него… обеспокоенные, подозрительные, триумфальные взгляды?

Рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом стоит Арчи, ему восемь лет. У него озорная мордашка. Он — первый ребенок с хоть какими-то зачатками ума, встретившийся Шерлоку за очень долгое время, но в данный момент ребенок ерзает, суетится и ни секунды не стоит на месте, заставляя Шерлока чувствовать себя еще более одуревшим.

Справа от невесты стоит привлекательная молодая женщина с темными волосами. Она шмыгает носом и сдерживает слезы счастья. Это — Джанин. Она смотрит на Шерлока и задумывается о том, что же скрывается за его формальным костюмом. Улыбающиеся лица друзей из зала: Молли, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд (имя неважно).

Невеста и жених готовятся произнести свои клятвы, и священник поднимает руки, чтобы перейти к традиционному этапу.

— А теперь если кто-либо из присутствующих возражает против того, чтобы эти двое людей сочетались священным браком, пусть эти люди выскажутся.

Шерлок издает… _звук_. Тот самый неприятный звук, говорящий о том, насколько плохи у него дела с желудком. 

Видите ли, сегодня у Шерлока плохой день. Мало того что он терпит эмоциональную пытку, наблюдая, как мужчина, которого он любит, женится на другой, так он еще и вынужден выносить явление ненавистное в принципе — свадьбу со всей ее разодетой и надушенной толпой. Хватило бы и одной из перечисленных вещей, чтобы Шерлок схватился за живот. Однако в данном случае дело в том, что желудок крайне взволнованного, сжигаемого разочарованием и душевной болью Шерлока Холмса переполнен пищей и сальмонеллезом в самом разгаре.

Сутками раньше Шерлок разжился определенным штаммом Salmonella enterica — грамм-негативной бактерией из термостата для бактериальных культур. Надеясь, что рассчитал силы, он поместил ее в водный раствор и наполнил пустой флакон для духов (естественно, «Poison» от Диор), а потом употребил опасный коктейль: две капли. Нет, три. На всякий случай.

После этого взялся за очень плотный завтрак, состоящий из жареных яиц, бекона, фасоли и тостов, за которыми последовали половина грейпфрута, чай, апельсиновый сок и гигантский кусок шоколадного торта (спасибо миссис Хадсон). Перед своей обильной трапезой он выпил много жидкости. 

— За любовь, — сказал он, а затем съел все до последней крошки.

Вечером он снова заставил себя поесть, на этот раз куриный виндалу наан с чесноком. Это блюдо было выбрано специально. Наутро ему стало плохо, но он героически впихнул в себя полный английский завтрак из кафе «Спииди».

А сейчас всю церемонию его сопровождала тошнота и спазмы в желудке. Он не мог позволить себе упустить наиболее драматический момент, а потому сдерживался до последнего — и этот благословенный миг настал. Содержимое его желудка было полно решимости исторгнуться в мир. Он очень, очень надеялся, что все выйдет через рот, а не через другой конец.

Священник задал свой вопрос, и Шерлок икнул в ответ, привлекая внимание Мэри. Она мгновенно забеспокоилась.

— Шерлок? 

Шерлок перестал бороться с позывами и дал им волю. Его ноги подкосились, он снова икнул, а лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. 

— Джон, Шерлок болен, — взволнованно сказала Мэри.

И вот со всей грацией пьяного подростка Шерлок заблевывает алтарь. Джон не успевает отскочить. Это — фильм ужасов.

— Блестяще! — радостно восклицает Арчи.

Джанин зажимает собственный рот и потрясенно смотрит на происходящее. Несколько гостей бросаются за полотенцами, ведрами, всем, чем угодно. Шерлок либо переигрывает, либо и правда умирает, но звуки рвоты очень громкие, и, кажется, непрекращающиеся. Он стоит на коленях перед алтарем, и творит сущий беспредел. Даже херувимы, если бы могли, точно отвернулись бы в ужасе.

Джон, которому не страшна ни кровь, ни дерьмо, ни блевотина, включает режим врача. Его глаза широко открыты, но он действует спокойно и сосредоточенно. 

— Шерлок! Иисусе, Шерлок. Держись, ладно? Просто дыши. Дыши.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона большими печальными глазами.

— Мне так жаль, — выдавливает он между приступами рвоты. — Прости.

Слишком больной, чтобы обращать внимание на тот беспорядок, который учинил, Шерлок ложится на пол. Возможно, мысль отравить самого себя была не такой уж хорошей. Его бросает в пот, он дрожит, и в скором времени побежит в туалет. Джон падает на колени, совершенно не заботясь о состоянии своего костюма, и откидывает волосы Шерлока со лба.

— Держись, — бормочет он, мягко глядя на него. — Мы вытащим тебя и поставим на ноги. Все будет хорошо.

Мэри долго и пристально смотрит на разыгравшуюся сцену. Арчи восторженно комментирует происходящее с энтузиазмом футбольного комментатора, Молли несет кухонные полотенца, Джанин выглядит так, словно собирается присоединиться к Шерлоку, и кто-то открыл дверь, чтобы проветрить церковь. Бумажные украшения и цветы тихо шевелятся от сквозняка. Никто не обращает на невесту ни малейшего внимания. Ее свадебное платье заляпано блевотиной. Джон совершенно забыл о церемонии и полностью сосредоточился на Шерлоке. Он заботливо держит его голову одной рукой, пока другая подставляет мусорную корзину.

— Меня отодвинули на задний план на моей же собственной свадьбе, — говорит она, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь. — _Чертов Шерлок Холмс_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison (англ) - яд


	4. Это должен быть я

**СЦЕНА ТРИ: ШЕРЛОК И МЮЗИКЛ «РОККИ[1]- ШЕРЛОК НА КРЫШЕ»**

Родители Шерлока, в принципе, были совершенно нормальными людьми. Младшее поколение Холмсов унаследовало мозги матери и очарование отца. И хотя обоих братьев часто принимали за аристократов, по правде говоря, мистер и миссис Холмс растили своих мальчиков точно так же, как и все остальные любящие родители. Они часто играли с ними, прививали им любовь к знаниям, к природе, читали сказки и поили чаем. Папа играл с ними в мяч и рассказывал ужасно страшные истории о призраке. Мама была гениальной и милой, кормила их блинчиками и жульничала в карты, просто желая научить этому мальчиков, чтобы их в жизни не обманывали. Мама ужасно любила классические мюзиклы и часто играла Роджерса и Хаммерстайна на домашнем фортепиано — каждый раз, когда впадала в соответствующее настроение.

Так уж вышло, что маленький Шерлок едва выносил мамины послеобеденные серенады. И грустная правда заключалась в том, что некоторые детские воспоминания были схоронены в дальних глубинах Чертогов Разума, сопротивляясь всем попыткам удаления. Единственное, что удалось Шерлоку — сохранить этот «музыкальный файл», изобилующий песнями из сериалов от «Карусели»[2] до «Вестсайдской истории» в самом дальнем бункере Чертогов, защищенном оцинкованными стенами и специальным центром безопасности, на дверях которого висели замки запредельной прочности и сложности.

К несчастью для него, эти замки отказывались работать тогда, когда Шерлок был пьян. Именно поэтому напивался он нечасто. Спустя пару дней после провального мальчишника, когда свадьба была на носу, он украл пару бутылок Шато Латур 1990 года из майкрофтовского погреба. Что стало настоящим стихийным бедствием для его живого воображения и гениального мозга.

_**  
Пролог: Натура[3]. Предрассветные сумерки. Крыша госпиталя Святого Варфоломея.** _

Кадр практически затемнен: солнце еще не взошло. Мы слышим жалобный звук скрипки. Он смутно напоминает произведения композиторов Восточной Европы — однозначно не английских, но похожие. По мере того как медленно занимается рассвет, камера поворачивается к одинокому музыканту, одетому в простую крестьянскую одежду. Его глаза закрыты, он весь отдался музыке и балансирует на самом краю крыши больницы.

— Скрипач на крыше, — говорит он нам, мягко теребя струны. — Звучит смешно, не правда ли? Вы можете спросить: если это так опасно, как же он держится? Хорошо, я отвечу вам. Из-за Джона Уотсона. Джон Уотсон удерживает баланс. С Джоном Уотсоном я могу держать себя в руках…

Музыка нарастает, восходит солнце. Перед нашими глазами проплывают короткие кадры из жизни Джона и Шерлока: _Джон впервые видит 221Б; Джон стреляет в таксиста; Джон и Шерлок смеются в такси; они же в Баскервиле; Джон и Шерлок в наручниках; Джон на могиле Шерлока; Джон бьет Шерлока в ресторане; Джон прощает Шерлока в заминированном вагоне метро; мальчишник_.

— …поэтому я никому и никогда не позволю забрать его у меня. Никаких Морстэн и Уотсон не будет. Только Уотсон и Холмс, Холмс и Уотсон. Это… _Традиция_.

Музыка звучит громче; мы медленно уменьшаем масштаб, уходя от скрипача, взмывая вверх в облака над Лондоном, пока город не превращается в маленькое пятнышко на горизонте, самозабвенно терзающее смычок.

_**  
Сцена первая: Натура. Церковь. 3 часа дня.** _

Мы находимся в очаровательной, почти пряничной деревеньке. Точное местонахождение церкви не важно, впрочем это сельская часовня Св. Марии Магдалины XV века в _Гдетоландии_. Прекрасный день. Сад утопает в зелени, плющ оплетает обветренные временем каменные стены, сирень в полном цвету. Если бы кто-то захотел пожениться, этот день был бы идеальным. И действительно: в церкви проходит свадебная церемония.

Но погодите. Разве эта сирень не слишком… ну… сиреневая, а деревня — чересчур совершенна, да и облака — более чем перистые? При ближайшем рассмотрении все оказывается… подделкой. Такое штампуют для съемок фильмов. Или декораций в театре.

Барабаны стучат мягко, но настойчиво, пока гости стройной шеренгой входят внутрь. Расфуфыренные женщины в усеянных цветами платьях, мужчины, теребящие неудобные воротники и галстуки. Общий признак — лимонный цвет одежды. Из-за этого большинство женщин выглядят так, словно больны желтухой. Разумеется, невеста не нарочно это задумала. Мэри — прекрасный человек, и видит в людях только хорошее. Не так ли?

**  
_Сцена 2: Интерьер[4]. 3.15. Церковь._ **

Внутри часовня оформлена со вкусом (еще больше лимонного цвета и сирени), невеста с женихом стоят у алтаря, держась за руки. Викарий — суровый, немолодой здоровяк, который, кажется, на полметра выше жениха. Он не слишком тактично смотрит на часы и постукивает ногой по полу, усиливая ритм всё более настойчиво и зловеще звучащих барабанов. Справа от невесты стоит привлекательная молодая женщина с темными волосами. Она шмыгает носом и сдерживает слезы счастья. Это — Джанин, подружка невесты.

Жених улыбается во весь рот, но взгляд его блуждает, словно он что-то потерял, или ему немедленно понадобилась некая вещь, или же он и вовсе не понимает, где находится и что ему нужно делать. Он облачен в элегантный серый фрак. И определенно сияет больше, чем невеста, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра света. Он — Джон Уотсон.

Невеста того же роста, что и жених. Она силой сжимает его руки, впиваясь в кожу розовыми ногтями, похожими на когти крота. Ее молочно-белое кружевное платье прекрасно, светлые волосы прочно стянуты и украшены розовыми бутонами, один из которых уже отвалился. Это нисколько не делает ее мягче: в ней есть нечто страшное. Нечто _темное_. Она поворачивается. В солнечном свете, бьющем сквозь старинные витражи, она кажется почти… безумной. Это — Грозная Мэри Морстэн: она всегда получает то, чего хочет, и сегодня она вознамерилась стать миссис Уотсон. Она поворачивается спиной к Джону так, чтобы Джанин могла вставить в прическу упавший цветок.

Часовня не переполнена гостями, но Джон видит близких ему людей, которым удалось вырваться из Лондона, и теперь они двигаются в такт барабанной дроби: Лестрейд, Молли, майор Шолто, Анджело, миссис Хадсон, мистер Чаттерджи. Как только его взгляд падает на каждого из них, они отпрыгивают сначала влево, затем вправо, а потом совершают пару идеально синхронизированных движений. Джон открывает от удивления рот и подталкивает Мэри, но к тому времени как она поворачивается они уже снова стоят на месте.

Джону требуется несколько секунд, чтобы заметить: кое-кого очень важного все еще не хватает.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шипит Мэри, — мы больше не можем ждать. Просто начнем без него.

— А кольца? — отвечает Джон. — Они у Шерлока.

— Вас бросил собственный шафер? — улыбается викарий, и его громоподобный голос выдает в нем частого участника богослужений на открытом воздухе в Рождество. — Не волнуйтесь, дорогие. У меня есть запасные. Когда он, наконец, окажется здесь, вы сможете обменять их на свои. Идет?

Джон кивает, но вздыхает без особого энтузиазма, зато Мэри выглядит довольной. Ничто не испортит ее идеальный день. Особенно отсутствие эксцентричного хамоватого лучшего друга Джона. (Какой кошмар, кто-то сломал будильник на его телефоне. Любой подумал бы, что этот кто-то нарочно все подстроил.)

— Ну ладно, — наконец соглашается Джон. — Давайте уже начнем.

— И… раз… — провозглашает викарий. — И два… И раз, два, три, четыре…

Звучит орган. Это должен был быть свадебный марш, но в сочетании с жесткой электронной перкуссией больше напоминает предсмертный хрип викторианской чахоточной барышни. Мэри бросает на органные хоры острый взгляд, замечая миниатюрную фигуру музыканта.

— Кто, мать вашу, поставил это отродье на музыку? — рявкает она, зная, что выкурить дорогого малыша Арчи из его музыкального гнездышка — непосильная задача, решить которую не отважится никто. — Это не то, что я заказывала. Погодите, дайте только добраться до Шерлока. Я прибью его.

И вот церемония начинается, священник нараспев произносит свои фразы, которые подчеркивает неустанный хрип органа и постукивание невидимой, но настойчивой драм-машины[5]. Это вводит Джона в транс. Одновременно паства танцует.  
Прыжок влево, шаг вправо. Руки на талию.

— Дьявольщина, — в ужасе говорит Джон. Он даже столбенеет от этого кошмара. — Мэри, она махнула задом. Миссис Хадсон только что махнула задом! С ее-то бедром! Ну, я не имею в виду конкретно ее зад, то есть ее бедро, ну… ты знаешь, о чем я. Но… черт побери. Это так. Какое-то «Искривление времени»[6].

Джон, зажатый между Мэри и викарием, теперь всерьез сожалеет о «травках», которые позаимствовал у миссис Хадсон, чтобы справиться с предсвадебным мандражом.

— Она наверняка добавила в свою настойку чертов снак[7] или «волшебные» грибы, — бормочет он про себя.

Вдруг в его запутавшемся вконец мозгу расцветает образ Шерлока, который исполняет «Милого трансвестита»[8]. Шерлок возвышается над ним, словно пантера, преследующая крольчонка. Расстегнутый Belstaff соблазнительно колыхается вокруг его фигуры, открывая длинные, стройные ноги в черных чулках. Пухлые как-же-хочется-поцеловать губы накрашены алой помадой, шикарная талия заключена в корсет из змеиной кожи, а на бедрах — короткие шорты. Дополняют образ туфли на высоком, высоченном каблуке.

Такой высокий, такой… доминирующий. Опасный. Шерлок вполне мог бы раздавить его между своими мощными, стройными бедрами. Обездвижить этими огромными руками. Джон, конечно, отбивался бы. Он бы старался изо всех сил. Но в конце концов позволил бы Шерлоку выиграть. После того, как они дошли бы до кондиции и вспотели. Он сделал бы вид, что подчиняется. А потом… перевернул бы Шерлока и схватил за эти симпатичные шортики. Он обхватил бы его…

Джон качает головой, словно стараясь вытряхнуть из нее образ себя и _Шерлока эн Фертера_ [9] — извивающихся, целующихся взасос и лапающих друг друга на всех поверхностях квартиры 221Б. Вымышленный Джон и Вымышленный Шерлок, кажется, точно знают, что делают друг с другом, и это им неимоверно нравится.

Он в ужасе от себя. Откуда взялась эта фантазия, да еще настолько… подробная?! Это так… так неправильно. Первое — он натурал. Второе — он собрался жениться на женщине, которую любит. Да ради бога!

Но… Господи. Воображаемый Шерлок не выходит из головы. Это так, так… сексуально!

Раздается визг, напоминающий скольжение иголки по пластинке в старинном патефоне. Затем наступает абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь частым дыханием Джона. Шок не проходит, даже когда образ Шерлока в кожаном корсете и чулках отступает, соблазнительно качнув бедрами и кокетливо посылая воздушный поцелуй. Джон поднимает руку, словно собирается махнуть на прощание, но Мэри вцепляется в его руку железной хваткой.

— Ай! — вскрикивает он.

Барабаны затихают. Теперь викарий держит в руках блестящий ретро-микрофон, прожектор высвечивает дрянной розовый ошейник, украшенный кристаллами Сваровски, и читает «Что сделал бы Иисус?»[10] с жутким, трескучим американским акцентом.

— Хорошо, слушайте все. Если кто-либо из присутствующих возражает против того, чтобы эти двое людей сочетались священным браком, пусть эти люди выскажутся.

Все замирают.

В течение одного длинного мгновения слышно лишь тиканье часов священника и «чпок-чпок-чпок» драм-машины. Но постойте. Это… возможно, это… стук дорогих туфель по ухоженной дорожке? Может быть.

— Не понимаю, зачем они всегда спрашивают это на свадьбах, — бормочет миссис Хадсон, обращаясь к Анджело. — Никто и никогда не говорит ничего…

Крепкая дубовая дверь часовни распахивается настолько громко, что все сидящие на скамьях подпрыгивают.  
И появляется Шерлок — яркий, дерзкий, к сожалению одетый не в кожаный корсет и чулки, но все равно ходячий секс в своем костюме — более длинной и аккуратной версии костюма Джона. Он стоит у входа в церковь, презрительно глядя на собравшихся — подружку невесты, невесту, священника и, наконец (значительно менее презрительно), на жениха, и тихо произносит:

— Я. _Я возражаю_.

— Простите? — сбивчиво уточняет викарий. Фальшивый акцент отброшен за ненадобностью, микрофон в руке опущен, свисая будто жирный, опавший пенис. Викарий явно не знает, что делать дальше, и поднимает глаза к небесам, словно в поисках божественного вдохновения или, возможно, помощи Арчи, готового возобновить свой агонизирующий концерт и дать людям возможность отвлечься от всех забот.

— Я не люблю повторяться, — говорит Шерлок, подбрасывая цилиндр вверх, чтобы Арчи на органных хорах поймал его. Затем идет по проходу как Наоми Кэмпбелл для Вивьен Вествуд (до падения, конечно) — …но ради этого _крайне необычного случая_ сделаю исключение…

Шерлок широким жестом бросает свой галстук в сторону миссис Хадсон.

— Не домработница, дорогой, — напоминает она, но подмигивает.

Шерлок треплет свои волосы, высвобождая их, роскошно напомаженные, из тюрьмы, и драматично замирает перед алтарем.

— Я. Возражаю.

Это невозможно, но воцаряется еще более изумленная тишина.

— И какова причина вашего возражения? — спрашивает викарий неуверенным и немного писклявым голосом.

(Он вообще не уверен, что это по сценарию.)

— Это должен быть я. Таково мое возражение, — поясняет Шерлок, указывая на скамейки. — _Гордон_ Лестрейд, сидящий в первом ряду, служит в полиции и я расскажу ему… на самом деле, вам всем. Эта женщина… — он резко указывает на Мэри, — …лгунья и воровка.

Раздается единодушный вздох, затем негромкий обмен репликами между невестой и главной подружкой невесты, в котором можно различить «самовлюбленный» и «жаждущий внимания пиздюк».

Жених тем временем не шевелится и не говорит ни слова.

— Джон! — кричит Мэри, злобно скривившись. — Не стой столбом, как контуженный! Сделай что-нибудь!

Лицо Джона тонет в мягком свете; его взгляд медленно поднимается от старых дубовых половиц, минует разъяренную невесту и пребывающего в замешательстве священнослужителя и, наконец, останавливается на красивом, до боли знакомом лице своего бывшего соседа. Джон сглатывает, но по-прежнему ничего не говорит. Его темно-синие глаза широко распахнуты, как у маленького, потерявшегося в этом взрослом дне мальчика. Возможно, он в шоке. Или ему мерещится Шерлок, разодетый как Фрэнк эн Фертер, Шерлок, медленно снимающий чулки.

Мэри не в шоке. Она побелела от ярости.

— Джон! — вопит она. — Да ради бога! О чем он говорит, заявляя, будто это должен быть он? Ты так и будешь стоять, позволяя этому… этой… социально неполноценной королеве драмы портить мне свадьбу? Он должен был всем нам сделать одолжение и, черт возьми, остаться мертвым, когда покончил с собой!

— Именно об этом ты на самом деле думаешь, Мэри? — говорит Шерлок. Мэри кивает, сжимает кулаки и отвечает ему яростным взглядом. Как ребенок, приревновавший своего вдруг обретенного брата, она не остановится ни перед чем, включая убийство, чтобы отомстить. Мэри готовится к очередному раунду оскорблений, когда музыка снова начинает играть, чуть убыстряясь.  
Все как один поднимаются, и Шерлок щелкает пальцами. Темные очки, обычные для кинотеатров с фильмами в формате 3D, как по волшебству появляются у всех присутствующих.

Шерлок впивается взглядом своих необыкновенных — почти бирюзовых — глаз в Мэри, и это говорит обо всем. Буквально. Слова, образованные гельветическим шрифтом размером в тридцать два пункта, оседают вокруг будто облако, как литературное конфетти, свадебный поток разрушительной правды: «брак по расчету»; «серийная мошенница»; «покупает суррогатный хлеб», «не платит налоги»; «карточные долги» перемешивается с «сердцеедка», «любительница желтой прессы», и — самое ужасное! — _«симулянтка оргазмов»_.

Джон напрягается.

— М… М… Мэри? — заикается он. — Каждый раз?..

Мэри, не в силах совладать с собой, смотрит на свою подружку невесты. «Слезы радости» Джанин обретают совершенно новый смысл, когда приговор Шерлока в двух словах падает на голову опозоренного жениха с легкостью бабочек-мутантов: _«тайная лесбиянка»._

— Что он сказал, дорогая? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон у Молли. — Эти глупые новомодные штуки не сочетаются с моими бифокальными очками.

— Шерлок думает, что Мэри на самом деле влюблена в Джанин, а замуж выходит за Джона из-за возможности взять кредит, — воодушевленно объясняет Молли.

— Я знала, что с этой девушкой что-то не так, — заявляет миссис Хадсон. — У нее волосы, как у вышибалы в ночном клубе.  
Миссис Хадсон и Молли взмахивают руками, а следом за ними и все остальные. Мистер Чаттерджи достает бутылку Bollinger из-под своей скамьи; майор Шолто со свистом сносит пробку именным кортиком; миссис Хадсон вытаскивает из своей бездонной сумки ведерко со льдом; Лестрейд раздает очки; Анджело стоит на разливе; Молли раздает огромные «семейные» упаковки с чипсами Quavers. Гости принимаются танцевать и общаться, словно веселье уже началось. Свадьба остается грузом на плечах главных действующих лиц.

Лицо Мэри приобретает тот самый неприятный лиловый оттенок, который украшает платье подружки невесты. А потом она мило улыбается.

— Нет, Джон, конечно, я не симулировала его. Не все время, нет… И мы с Джанин на самом деле просто хорошие друзья, клянусь…

Неожиданно грохочет гром, затем пять ангельских арф выводят глиссандо. Над алтарем волшебным образом проявляются золотые буквы, поддерживаемые херувимами и написанные древним шрифтом:

 _ **«Л Г У Н Ь Я»**_.

Джон, глядя на свою невесту, принимает воинствующую позу, но его тело непроизвольно разворачивается к шаферу.  
Он откашливается, выпускает правую руку Мэри, а левую протягивает Шерлоку, собираясь подойти к нему, но Мэри тянет его к себе назад с такой силой, что едва не выворачивает ему плечо.

— Но, Джон, ты _должен_ на мне жениться, — грохочет она в микрофон викария, заливаясь слезами. — Я… Я не умею обращаться с деньгами. Мне нужен шанс, мне нужно начать все сначала, мне нужно новое имя, новая жизнь, новая кредитная история. Ради этого можно было симулировать парочку оргазмов и притвориться его… подругой, ведь я знала, чем все закончится. И Шерлок был слишком дурным, когда снова появился, чтобы меня раскусить и узнать о проблемах с деньгами.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, который грустно кивает.

— Всегда есть что-то, — вздыхает он. — Значит, ты хотела выйти за меня не потому, что любила, а только из-за денег?  
Мэри начинает врать, но буквы — исправный детектор лжи, опровергают каждое слово.

— Нет… ну… ладно, да, — признается она. — С самого начала было очевидно, что ты любил Шерлока — живого или мертвого. Но себе в этом не признавался. Я знала, что ты никогда не взглянул бы на меня, если бы он все еще был рядом. Но ты думал, что он мертв, и я оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время. Ты мне понравился… И нравишься до сих пор. Но потом…

— Ты встретила Джанин, — перебил Шерлок, — и это была любовь с первого взгляда. Как вы познакомились? Хм. Ты уже встречалась с Джоном примерно полгода, и он как раз предложил тебе… — он прищуривается. — Джанин обратилась в клинику с банальной жалобой на какую-то… на что-то, что обычно лечит гинеколог… какая-то незначительная женская проблема? — он задумчиво морщит лоб. — Женский транспорт не совсем по моей части…

— Можешь повторить это, — усмехается Мэри, слегка ослабив хватку.

— Молочница? — продолжает Шерлок, его голос (к несчастью для Джанин) отлично резонирует с нарастающим, нетрезвым гулом гостей. — Вагинальные бородавки? Хламидиоз? Герпес?..

Джон оглядывает хаос, в который превратилась его свадьба. Казалось, все уже позабыли о нем. Мэри отпустила его, сосредоточившись на вконец смущенной Джанин, которая бежала из церкви под звуки все более интимой дедуктивной картечи Шерлока:

— Вагинизм? Геморрой? Лобковые вши?

Мэри на мгновение замерла, затем, кажется, приняла решение. Посмотрев на Джона, она пожала плечами и вышла вслед за подружкой.

Шерлока зажимают в объятиях миссис Хадсон и Молли, напрочь позабыв о Мэри, главным образом потому, что она — не Шерлок. Остальные гости стоят спиной к алтарю. Арчи пытается исполнить под драм-машину версию свадебного марша на органе, а викарий — отправить всё это в прямой эфир на YouTube. К счастью, Высшие Силы (Майкрофт или даже непосредственный начальник викария) заблокировали мобильную связь в деревне.

Свет в церкви медленно исчезает, и вот мы уже не видим никого, кроме бывшего жениха, ютящегося маленькой, жалкой фигурой в проходе у двери. О нем уже никто не помнит.

Но Шерлок видит, что Джон собирается уйти, и бежит к выходу, хочет остановить его и сжать в своих объятиях. Но Джон игнорирует его, и Шерлок возвращается к алтарю, побеждено рухнув на колени.

— Джон, не уходи… Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я люблю тебя.

— Нет, нет, Шерлок, — с сожалением говорит Джон. — Ты любишь разыгрывать представления. Любишь внимание, аудиторию. И сегодня ты получил это. Но больше не могу наблюдать за этим. Может быть, Мэри и не подходила мне, но сейчас, я… просто хочу глотнуть свежего воздуха. — Джон замолкает и кладет руку на ручку двери. — И кроме того, — следует решительное: — Я. Не. Гей.

Молния рассекает потолок, и грохочет гром.

Затем над их головами проявляются радужные буквы:

 _ **«Божественному терпению пришел конец»,**_ — читают они. — **_«Шерлок тебя любит. Ты любишь его. Соглашайся жениться и прекращай впустую тратить время викария. У него крестины в четыре часа»._**

Хор вместе с гостями подхватывает: «Аминь». Буквы «Ш», «Х», «Д» и «У» горят особенно ярко, складываясь в сердечко, а потом медленно тают.

— А в церкви всегда так весело? — спрашивает мистер Чаттерджи, чьи предыдущие встречи с христианством сводились к довольно скучной воскресной службе и еще более скучным похоронам.

Джон идет к алтарю — так же, как до этого (всего тридцатью минутами ранее) Мэри. Шерлок, как он прежде, ждет, опустив голову, словно в молитве.

— Джон, клянусь тебе, это — правда, — убеждает Шерлок, беря Джона за руки. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу повторяться. Но сейчас я снова скажу это. Я люблю тебя. А… Ты? Ты меня любишь?

Джон молчит. Он смотрит на Шерлока, потом на собравшихся, которые с замиранием сердца ждут ответа.

— Люблю ли я его? Люблю ли я его? — поет Джон в стиле водевиля.

Кадры из жизни Шерлока и Джона появляются над алтарем: Джон при знакомстве протягивает Шерлоку свой телефон (гости выдыхают: «А-а-ах»); Джон забирает у Шерлока сигареты (они поддерживают его); Джон бросается на Мориарти в бассейне (дружное «Бу-у»); Джон смотрит на Шерлока, стоящего на крыше перед тем, как тот прыгает (парочка всхлипов); Джон на могиле Шерлока пытается сдержать эмоции (все рыдают).

— Пять долгих лет  
я знал этого человека,  
убивал за него,  
оплакивал.  
Почти пять лет моя жизнь  
принадлежала ему.  
Если это не любовь, то что? — продолжает петь Джон.

Шерлок поднимает голову.

— Значит… Ты любишь меня?

— Два года я готовил тебе чай,  
прикрывал спину,  
убирал в холодильнике.  
Потом ты умер, и я… тоже.  
Пять лет, а мне все еще трудно признать… но… — произносит Джон, и следующие три слова произносятся так тихо, что Шерлоку кажется, будто они ему померещились. — _Я люблю тебя…  
_

Джон улыбается и смотрит на Шерлока широко открытыми голубыми глазами.

— Да, Шерлок. Я отрицал. Но хотел быть с тобой с первого момента нашей встречи.

Шерлок по-прежнему не верит.

— Скажи это снова, Джон. Ты меня любишь?

— Да, — звучит ответ. — Да, Шерлок. Думаю… Да.

Арчи кричит «Ура!» и запускает свадебный марш (традиционную версию). Шерлок достает кольца, одно надевает себе на безымянный палец левой руки, другое — на Джона, затем кивает викарию.

— Ох! — в смятении бормочет он. — Ой? Ну… э… Похоже, вы уже женаты? Это, конечно, можно и не засчитать. Я имею в виду, конечно, не стоит… но босс не разрешает.

— А радужные буквы?! — возмущается Шерлок, — Разумеется, они гораздо выше по положению, чем э-э… ну... _Начальник Викариев._

Джон хохочет:

— Только ты мог вычеркнуть архиепископа Кентерберийского!

В этот момент дверь в церковь распахивается вновь, являя Майкрофта в образе щеголеватого Фреда Астера (если бы Фред Астер захотел когда-нибудь перевоплотиться в Британское Правительство). Он ловко вертит зонтиком, идет по проходу, пока не останавливается около викария. Манит его пальчиком и достает вполне официального вида документ, после чего они начинают перешептываться.

Хотя Майкрофт и викарий задним числом вносят поправки в закон о браках (однополых пар) от 2013 года, нивелируя право церкви отказаться от проведения подобной свадебной церемонии, Шерлок поворачивается к Джону и шепчет:

— Скучно. Это — семейный мюзикл. Но как только сцена свадьбы закончится, я хочу вернуться на Бейкер-стрит… и приступить к традиционным секс-каникулам.

Джон раздумывает. Он вспоминает все те разы, когда Шерлок забывал о нем и вспоминал только тогда, когда в чем-то нуждался. В чае, например. Или в срочной отправке сообщения. На что будет похожа их любовная история? Он представляет, как Шерлок внезапно отвлекается посреди поцелуя, потому что тянется к ноутбуку Джона. Или еще хуже — недовольную физиономию дражайшего детектива, когда Джон не позволяет отправить «срочное сообщение» во время занятий сексом. Или не дает ему поговорить с Лестрейдом.

— Ты можешь засвидетельствовать, что твой брак с Работой распался и ты будешь отделять Дела от насущных «дел»? — поддразнивает он.

Шерлок задумывается.

— Да, Джон, обещаю. Я по-прежнему люблю Работу, но Дела будут храниться в Чертогах Разума во время нашей интимной близости. Отныне, Джон Уотсон, ты всегда будешь на первом месте.

Джон улыбается.

— Я не хочу всегда быть номером один, Шерлок. Все зависит от того, чем мы занимаемся с тобой. Но я обещаю всегда приходить, когда это _будет удобно_.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ.

— И когда неудобно — _тоже_ , — говорит он с озорной улыбкой. — Ты в любом случае приходишь.

— О боже, да, — Джон соблазнительно облизывает губы. — Знаешь, я всегда хотел…

Но мы так никогда и не узнаем, что же всегда хотел сделать Джон, потому что скрипка заглушает своим пассажем его слова, а потом на экране появляются титры…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Имеется в виду "Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора" - экранизация популярного британского мюзикла. Представляет собой пародию на основные каноны научной фантастики и фильмов ужасов. Сценарий был написан Ричардом О`Брайеном совместно с Джимом Шарманом. Входит в число классических культовых фильмов.
> 
> 2\. Карусель - хит Mелани Мартинез. Прочитать перевод и послушать - en.lyrsense.com/melanie_martinez/carouselmm
> 
> 3\. Киношный жаргон, обозначающий натурные съемки.
> 
> 4\. Еще одно выражение, означающее съемки в павильоне, или помещении.
> 
> 5\. Драм-машина - электронный прибор, основанный на принципе пошагового программирования для создания и редактирования повторяющихся музыкальных ударных фрагментов. Подробнее тут ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Драм-машина
> 
> 6\. "Искривление времени" (Time Warp) - шикарный сериал. Очень советую. Из кинопоиска: Благодаря съемкам на высокоскоростные камеры высокой четкости вы увидите движения, которые природа спрятала от наших глаз. Откройте вместе с ведущим Джефом Либерманом альтернативную реальность, где предметы, казавшиеся неподвижными, приобретают завораживающую динамику, а знакомые вещи предстают в самых фантастических очертаниях. В этой реальности воздушный шарик, наполненный водой, лопаясь, выглядит как расцветающий фейерверк, пуля летит медленно и плавно, оставляя за собой шлейф рассекаемого воздуха, а нос боксера под воздействием удара меняет форму, словно сделанный из пластилина.
> 
> 7\. Снак - особо зверский сорт марихуаны.
> 
> 8\. "Милый трансвестит" - это песенка из "Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора" в исполнении персонажа по имени Фрэнк эн Фертер, в образе которого представляется Джону Шерлок. Это НЕЧТо. Сами посмотрите - www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaaXv6t0oWU F djn gthtdjl soundtrack.lyrsense.com/the_rocky_horror_show/s...
> 
> 9\. "Что сделал бы Иисус? - распространенное выражение, используемое христианами. Прежде, чем что то сделать, следует задать себе этот вопрос. Часто наносится на браслет, который носится на руке в напоминание.


	5. Дэвид

По телевизору на пятом канале транслируют ужасное шоу. Шерлок не знает его названия; участники в нем оскорбляют друг друга и таскают за волосы. Это характерно для людей с убогими мозгами и низким уровнем умственного развития. Более чем в половине случаев участницы утверждали, что не знают, кто отец их ребенка, но Шерлок подозревал, что они специально лгали ради пяти минут славы. Хотя порой они действительно понятия не имели, что с помощью анализа ДНК это легко можно было выяснить. Шерлок любил такие случаи. Он всегда с помощью дедукции мог вычислить отца.

Все-таки кое-что Шерлок о сексе знал. Он всегда мог сказать, кто с кем спит или — в данном случае — спал. Увидев Дэвида, он понял, что Мэри не раз занималась с ним сексом, однако для Дэвида это было гораздо серьезнее, чем для нее. Он принципиально не стал рассказывать об этом Джону, намеренно запугав Дэвида.

Тем же вечером Шерлок, распланировав расположение гостей за столом, в мрачном настроении принимал ванну. Он старался не думать о приближающейся свадебной пытке, а закрыл глаза и ушел в себя. Когда он снова открыл их, вода была холодной.  
________

Поздняя весна. Церковь. Точное местонахождение церкви не важно, впрочем это часовня Св. Марии Магдалины в Бристоле. Прекрасный день. Сад утопает в зелени, плющ оплетает обветренные временем каменные стены, сирень в полном цвету. Если бы кто-то захотел пожениться, этот день был бы идеальным. Внутри часовни у алтаря стоят мужчина и женщина, их руки соединены.

Мужчина улыбается. Он одет в элегантный серый фрак. Он определенно сияет больше, чем невеста, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра света. Он — Джон Уотсон. Женщина такая же невысокая, как и мужчина, которого она держит за руку. Ее кружевное платье прекрасно, в светлые волосы искусно вплетены цветы. Она кокетливо улыбается. Это — Мэри Морстэн. Часовня не переполнена гостями, но собралось достаточно людей, чтобы присутствовать при том, как эта пара соединится узами брака. Это радостное событие для всех.

Для всех, кроме шафера, который неподвижно стоит слева от жениха. У него на лице такое выражение, словно его заставили вычищать загаженный общественный туалет. Очевидно, что роль шафера ему навязали.

Рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом стоит Арчи, ему восемь лет. Его выражение лица почти в точности повторяет постную мину Шерлока.  
Справа от невесты стоит привлекательная молодая женщина с темными волосами. Она шмыгает носом и сдерживает слезы счастья. Это — Джанин. Улыбающиеся лица друзей из зала: Молли, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд (имя неважно).

Невеста и жених готовятся произнести свои клятвы, и священник поднимает руки, чтобы перейти к традиционному этапу.

— А теперь если кто-либо из присутствующих возражает против того, чтобы эти двое людей сочетались священным браком, пусть эти люди выскажутся.

— Мэри!

Шерлок поворачивает голову в сторону гостей. Дэвид. Что ж, хорошо. Это хорошо. Он надеялся на это, но не был уверен, что у Дэвида хватит духу для такого представления. Вероятно, миссис Хадсон оказалась весьма убедительной.

Однажды вечером, когда Шерлок находился в особенно скверном настроении, миссис Хадсон поднялась к нему с чаем и печеньями, желая умилостивить разгневанного мастера скрипки. Но вместо того чтобы утешить, лишь усугубила ситуацию, рассказав Шерлоку о своей свадьбе с мистером Хадсоном, за которого никогда бы не вышла, если б ей хватило смелости признаться в своих чувствах некоему молодому человеку по имени Генри, женившемуся на одной из ее близких подруг. Она частенько так делала — заводила душевные беседы, когда Шерлок ощущал себя разбитым и расстроенным. Под конец истории она разбавляла чай слезами. Видимо, Генри спустя несколько лет умер от рака желудка, так и не узнав, как горячо был ею любим. Это заставило Шерлока почувствовать себя хуже, чем когда-либо.

На той же неделе он встретился с каждым упомянутым в списке гостей человеком. Миссис Хадсон любезно поставляла чай с печеньем в гостиную, которая временно превратилась в приемную. (Маленькая уловка нужна была, чтобы миссис Хадсон решила, будто Джон в курсе и полностью одобрил это. Благослови ее бог.) 

Шерлок решил, что первые сорок два человека — скучнейшие представители рода человеческого. Потом познакомился с Дэвидом. Дэвид — частый гость страницы Мэри на Фэйсбуке. Любитель коротких сообщений. «Жилетка для соплей». Незначительное поднятие брови при упоминании Мэри, дернувшийся глаз при звучании имени Джона. Нервный. Значит, бывший парень. Все еще имеющий чувства к Мэри. Совершенно бесхребетный.

Шерлок выпроводил Дэвида, ухмыляясь.

— Спросите миссис Хадсон о Генри перед уходом! — прокричал он ему вслед.

Оказывается, бесхребетный Дэвид все же отыскал в себе стержень и парочку яиц, раз сейчас отчаянно выступил вперед.

Мэри тяжело вздыхает.

— Ох, пожалуйста, не сейчас, — бормочет она себе под нос.

— Стойте! Остановите свадьбу!

Священник явно не понимает, что ему делать. Арчи удивленно восклицает. Джанин широко распахивает глаза.

Джон негодующе открывает рот. Он смотрит на Шерлока так, будто тот обязан быть в курсе происходящего. Шерлок лишь пожимает плечами.

Дэвид идет к алтарю.

 — Ты не можешь выйти за него замуж, — канючит он. — Пожалуйста, Мэри. Просто дай мне высказаться.

Джон быстро принимает боевую стойку. Шерлоку нравилось наблюдать за тем, как разрастается его гнев. Первая стадия — злобное сопение — быстро остается позади, и он переходит ко второй — убийственный взгляд.

— Да, будь так любезен, — говорит он. — Если ты вознамерился прервать мою свадьбу, для тебя же лучше иметь чертовски вескую. Я непременно должен узнать о ней.

— Все кончено, Дэвид, — умоляюще говорит Мэри, заламывая руки.

— Нет, Мэри, просто… — до Дэвида доходит, что все взгляды устремлены на него. Он сглатывает и вытирает пот со лба. — Мы можем пойти в более уединенное место?

— Не можете, — отвечает Джон. Дэвид выше, но Джон словно заполняет собой все пространство вокруг. Не так давно Шерлок сам испытал силу гнева Джона на себе. Этот мужчина умеет много чего вложить в одно подергивание губ и сжатие челюстей.

Дэвид выпрямляется и продолжает.

— Мэри Морстэн. Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил.

— Дэвид, пожалуйста…

— А еще, думаю, тебе следует сделать тест на беременность.

У Шерлока расширяются глаза. Как и у Джона. И у всех в церкви. Мэри бледнеет, затем яростно краснеет.

— Вот черт, — говорит Арчи, прежде чем мать, к его большому неудовольствию, уволакивает его из церкви.

Шерлок ухмыляется, а Джон впадает в новую стадию гнева: обхватывает пальцами переносицу и быстро сжимает ее.

— Мэри, — спокойно произносит он. — Пожалуй, тебе стоит сказать что-нибудь. Прямо сейчас. Потому что этот человек намекает на такое… такие вещи, которые мне совсем не нравятся.

Мэри не говорит ничего. Между тем Дэвид уже спокойней продолжает. Шерлок понимает, что он любит ее, по-настоящему любит.

— Я хотел рассказать тебе, правда, но не мог… И я много думал об этом, вспоминал… Я уверен, что в последний раз, когда мы были вместе, ты и я… О боже, Мэри, презерватив порвался, и я не сказал тебе, я не мог сказать, и… Я знаю, ты все еще любишь меня, любишь, я знаю… — он умолкает и смотрит в пол.

Шерлок принимается считать. Да, он в курсе менструального цикла Мэри. Это же  _важно_ , и стоит знать такие вещи. Он вспоминает, что она отказалась от таблетки против головной боли почти четыре месяца назад. Да. Да! Все признаки налицо. Он ставит мысленную галочку. О, это слишком прекрасно.

На одно ужасное мгновение в церкви воцаряется смертельная тишина. Молли прижимает ладонь ко рту. Лестрейд с подозрением смотрит на Джона. Миссис Хадсон медленно встает с передней скамьи, где сидела, занимая почетное место матери Джона. Всего мгновение она изучает молодого человека, потом бросает короткий взгляд на Шерлока. Тот безмолвно подтверждает: «Да-да, у мисс Морстэн действительно была последняя прощальная интрижка — трах из жалости — с Дэвидом. И да, у нее и вправду будет ребенок, отцом которого может быть не Джон».

— Как вы смеете. Вы оба, — шепчет она с отвращением, разворачивается и идет по проходу в сторону двери.

Многие из оставшихся делают то же самое. Медленно, но верно церковь пустеет, хотя маленькая драма по-прежнему впереди. Подружки невесты собираются около церкви, где Джанин пытается выяснить, что делать дальше.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за Джоном.

— Ладно, — слишком громко говорит Джон. — Ты собираешься отрицать это? Скажи мне, что это не так. Мэри? Мэри?!

Мэри, до этого глядевшая в пол, смотрит на Джона большими голубыми глазами, наполненными слезами. Шерлок как сумасшедший фонтанирует дедукцией. Значит, все? Отменяется? Да, у нее есть секреты. Глобальные секреты. Но беременность и роман? Как он мог пропустить это? «Легко, — говорит он самому себе. — Ты слишком отвлекся на свадьбу и потерю любимого, сантименты и эмоции затмили твой рассудок. Тебе хотелось, чтобы она нравилась тебе. Ты хотел, чтобы Джон был счастлив».

— Я люблю вас обоих, — наконец шепчет она.

— Обоих, — с отвращением выплевывает Джон. — Ты любишь нас… обоих.

— Что, так трудно представить подобное? — кричит Мэри, и слезы текут по ее щекам. — Любить двоих одновременно? Уж тебе-то это должно быть знакомо! — она многозначительно смотрит на Шерлока, чей желудок сразу сворачивается в узел. Внезапно дело принимает невероятно неловкий оборот. — Мне всегда приходилось делить тебя! — вопит она. — Всегда! Когда я встретила тебя, ты любил призрака. И до сих пор любишь.

Оставшиеся в церкви неловко топчутся, не зная, как спастись от этого зрелища.

Плечи Джона поникают. Он ничего не отрицает.

— Когда это случилось? — наконец спрашивает он. — Ты говорила, что вы двое «несерьезно встречались». Это была явная ложь. Итак. Когда это было? В последний раз?

Мэри не говорит ничего.

Джон поворачивается к Дэвиду и кричит:

— Когда?!

Его голос разносится эхом по всей часовне.

— Два месяца назад.

— Хммм. «Дело о злом клоуне», — заключает Шерлок. Мэри, Джон и Дэвид недоверчиво поворачиваются к нему. — Простите, — пожимает он плечами.

Джон разворачивается к Мэри.

— Два месяца. Господи, — он проводит рукой по волосам и лицу. — У тебя… задержка?

Ее лицо говорит о многом.

— О Боже. Боже.

Мир Джона разваливается на куски. Шерлок видел такое раньше. Это ужасно. Несмотря на то, что он не хотел терять любовь всей своей жизни, происходящее было просто ужасно.

— Мне так жаль, Джон, — говорит Дэвид. — Я просто не мог позволить тебе жениться на ней, если…

Он не успевает закончить. Хук слева от Джона настигает нос Дэвида, мгновенно появляется струйка крови. За ударом в лицо следует второй — в живот, а затем Лестрейд оттаскивает Дэвида, который успевает ответить ударом.

Шерлок прыгает вперед и хватает Джона за плечи.

— Оставь его, Джон.

— Отъебись от меня! — кричит Джон, стряхивая с себя руки Шерлока, и брови викария поднимаются так высоко, что почти исчезают под волосами. — Ты обманула меня, Мэри, — продолжает Джон, и его сломленный голос отражается от мраморных сводов. — Я окружен лжецами!

— Может, стоит начать с себя и прекратить самообман, — бросает Мэри.

Джон обводит взглядом руины своей свадьбы, а потом идет к боковой двери, выходящей в сад.

Шерлок смотрит на Мэри, опустившуюся на ступеньку перед алтарем и закрывшую лицо руками. Он не знает, чувствует ли она вину или просто расстроена тем, что попалась. Она по-прежнему что-то скрывает, хотя Шерлок и не может точно определить, что именно. Лестрейд уводит Дэвида, а Молли спорит со своим спутником. Парочка задержавшихся гостей наверняка гадает, перепадет ли им сегодня кусок обещанного свадебного торта (с ванильным кремом и малиновой начинкой. Очень вкусный).

Свадьба развалилась. Скандал впечатляет. Именно подобные ситуации обычно заставляют Шерлока с презрением относиться к сантиментам. Если бы все это произошло с кем-то другим, он закатил бы глаза или рассмеялся.

Но Шерлок ощущает себя странно. Его что-то беспокоит. Сожаление? Сочувствие? Ревность? Облегчение? Он не может точно определить. И это совсем нехорошо.

Он предполагает, что ему, как шаферу, стоит остаться и разобраться со всем, собрать пазл. Но единственная интересующая его часть — самая важная — Джон, поэтому он идет за ним.

Джон сидит на каменной скамье в саду, и он устраивается рядом. Они долго сидят вместе, и Шерлок будет удерживать в своих руках разломанные части до тех пор, пока — если — Джон не захочет сложить их вместе.


	6. Признание

Многие вещи в жизни Шерлока не пугают. Его сложно смутить кровью или кишками навыворот, он не верит ни во что сверхъестественное и воспринимает смерть как естественное следствие жизни. Он может терпеть боль. (Впрочем, его не назовешь большим любителем высоты.) Его называли глупым, безрассудным и беспечным, но считали храбрым.

Шерлок ненавидит провалы, но не боится их. Но у него есть один страх — потеря Джона Уотсона. Он боится этого, как некоторые боятся заболеть раком или как родители боятся, что их детей похитят. 

Он не может решить, что есть большая храбрость — прервать свадьбу Джона или позволить ему жениться на Мэри Морстен. Это проблема на целую коробку никотиновых пластырей.

Вечером, накануне свадьбы Джона, Шерлок сидит в Риджентс-парке, курит и думает.  
_________

Поздняя весна. Церковь. Точное местонахождение церкви не важно, впрочем это часовня Св. Марии Магдалины в Бристоле. Льет как из ведра. Сады утопают в стихии, размокший плющ цепляется за обветренную каменную кладку стены, и мокрые цветы сирени тянут ее к земле. Плохой день для свадьбы, но, тем не менее, она проходит внутри, где люди, по крайней мере большая часть, сидят в тепле и сухости, всем довольные.

Внутри часовни у алтаря стоят мужчина и женщина, их руки соединены. Мужчина улыбается. Он одет в элегантный серый фрак. Отчего-то он определенно сияет больше, чем невеста, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра света. Он — Джон Уотсон. Женщина такая же невысокая, как и мужчина, которого она держит за руку. Ее кружевное платье прекрасно, в светлые волосы искусно вплетены цветы. Она — Мэри Морстен. Часовня не переполнена гостями, но собралось достаточно людей, чтобы присутствовать при том, как эта пара соединится узами брака. Это радостное событие для всех.

Для всех, кроме шафера, стоящего слева от жениха. Он всю церемонию кусает губы, и чем ближе произнесение клятв, тем сильнее на его лице проступает страдание. Он выглядит так, словно наглотался стекла. 

Справа от невесты стоит привлекательная молодая женщина с темными волосами. Она шмыгает носом и сдерживает слезы счастья. Это — Джанин. Улыбающиеся лица друзей из зала: Молли, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд (имя неважно).

Невеста и жених готовятся произнести свои клятвы, и священник поднимает руки, чтобы перейти к традиционному этапу.

— А теперь если кто-либо из присутствующих возражает против того, чтобы эти двое людей сочетались священным браком, то пусть эти люди выскажутся.

Жених и невеста улыбаются друг другу. Джон вздергивает брови, Мэри смеется. Аудитория негромко хихикает. Никто не произносит ни слова.

Однако.

Шерлок прочищает горло, и:

— Джон.

Джон нервно смеется и бросает через плечо. 

— Не сейчас, Шерлок.

— _Джон._

— Даже если кто-то в смертельной опасности, сейчас не время, — его голос по-прежнему светел. Шерлок вечно выкидывает номера в таком духе. Это не неожиданность.

— Джон, я протестую.

Джон страдальчески вздыхает и смотрит на свою руку, сжимающую ладонь Мэри.

— Я _возражаю_ , — немного громче говорит Шерлок. В зале повисает абсолютная тишина.

— Шерлок, клянусь...

— Я возражаю против вашего брака!

Вот. Выдал. Шерлок смотрит Джону в затылок. Его глаза блестят, он стоит без своего обычного надменного вида, словно сбросил панцирь, демонстрируя уязвимое нутро. 

Он встречается глазами с Мэри. Она боится.

— Джон, — предупреждающе говорит она, пристально глядя на Шерлока. «У тебя была возможность, — говорит ее взгляд. — И ты ее прохлопал. Теперь он мой».

«Я ничего не могу сделать, — также безмолвно отвечает он ей. — Прости».

Джон все еще стоит спиной к своему лучшему другу и тоже смотрит в пол. Держит Мэри за руку, но молчит.

— У меня всего несколько минут, — говорит Шерлок, — прежде чем кто-то сообразит сделать что-нибудь и выведет меня, но клянусь, Джон, перед нашими друзьями: я категорически против твоей женитьбы. Я против того, чтобы тебя «одомашнили», тем самым задавив твою натуру, подлинную сущность. Твое умственное развитие остановится, а сердце станет тосковать по острым ощущениям погони. Ты будешь лежать ночами без сна, сожалея, что не бегаешь со мной по темным переулкам. Ты будешь жаждать большего. Вскорости твое тело утратит прежнюю форму, станет дряблым и пригодным лишь для стрижки газонов, походов по ИКЕЕ и секса в миссионерской позе.

Викарий выглядит ошеломленным. Парочка прихожан — видимо, друзей Мэри — возмущенно вскрикивает. Шерлок игнорирует их.

— Джон, я не могу одобрить этот брак, потому что он отнимет тебя у меня, а это совершенно невыносимо. С тех пор как я вернулся после нашей разлуки, я понял: ты единственная настоящая ценность в моей жизни. Ты научил меня тому, чему никто больше не смог. Благодаря тебе я понял, что такое терпение. Доброта. Дружба. Лояльность. Честность.

Он слегка давится последним словом. Слишком долго продолжался обман. Но больше никакой лжи. Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, стоящему неподвижно как статуя. Джон выпускает руку Мэри, и его ладонь дрожит. Глаза закрыты.

— Прекрати это, Шерлок, — шепчет Джон. — Просто… прекрати. Это моя свадьба.

Яда в голосе Джона достаточно, чтобы сокрушить Шерлока, но тот держится. До сих пор он игнорировал зрителей, обращаясь к пространству перед глазами, к каменному полу и доскам над кафедрой. Теперь он судорожно вдыхает и смотрит на лица своих «друзей». На Молли, прикрывающую рот рукой. Лестрейда, который подался вперед, сведя брови. Миссис Хадсон, кусающую накрашенную нижнюю губу и смотрящую на него полными надежды глазами.

— Сейчас Джон думает, что я эгоист, — обращается к ним Шерлок.

Джон открывает рот, но Шерлок продолжает:

— В конце концов, это я оставил его. Надо отдать ему должное, он все же пытался сказать мне, что ничего не изменится и мне не о чем беспокоиться. Джон, ты думаешь, что, получив от меня сообщение, немедленно примчишься. И будешь приходить в 221Б так часто, что я даже не замечу твоего переезда. Дело в том, что все мы знаем: это неправда. Да, возможно ты будешь доступен как прежде… пару недель. А потом появятся «Нет, прости, я не могу повидаться в среду, потому что вечером мы идем в кино». И понедельник отпадет, потому что это начало рабочей недели. А в воскресенье ты не сможешь целый день, потому что будешь торчать в чертовом «Джоне Льюисе»* выбирая товары для дома или продукцию «Все для сада и огорода» — кусты и карликовые яблони. И не в пятницу, не в субботу, потому что Мэри нравится, когда вы хоть что-то делаете вместе. Или потому что, и того хуже, вы пойдете в гости к другой супружеской паре — хорошей, безопасной и правильной супружеской паре. Сядете за прекрасный обеденный стол и заведете разговор о ценах на жилье и о школах. Станете есть какую-нибудь органическую пищу, приготовленную из домашних натуральных продуктов, купленных в деревне, и не будет никакой крови, перестрелки и всего остального, потому что ты «осядешь» и оставишь всю беготню тому маньяку Шерлоку Холмсу, оставшемуся в прошлом...

Раздается слабое насмешливое фырканье и всхлип — это Джон смеется. Он должен понимать, что сказанное — правда, ведь Мэри, как и любая женщина, не захочет, чтобы он срывался в любое время с Шерлоком и совершал какие-то глупости, безрассудные и опасные.

— Мне говорили, что люди так и делают — жертвуют дружескими отношениями во имя более глубоких и зрелых супружеских. Они двигаются дальше, находят новых друзей. Возможно, с этим можно было бы согласиться, если бы между нами была _лишь дружба_ , Джон. Но это — нечто большее. Спроси их, — машет он рукой в сторону гостей. — Спроси любого из них, кем мы были, _кто_ мы есть. Мы никогда не были «просто друзьями». С того момента как встретились, всегда, мы — большее. Мы оба знали это, хотя ни один из нас не смог признать. Когда я встретил тебя, ты сорвал пелену с моих глаз, открыв для меня мир. Ты, Джон. Скромный человек, мой проводник света.

— Спроси Молли, как убивала меня необходимость оставить тебя. Спроси миссис Хадсон, которая столь милосердно мирится со мной последние несколько недель, какой ущерб я нанес нашей квартире — _нашей_ , Джон, — будучи не в состоянии справиться со всеми чувствами и эмоциями, которые угрожают разрушить меня до основания. Спроси Лестрейда. В его команде до сих пор ставят на нас, ты знал об этом? Спроси себя, Джон. Кем мы были? Думаю, ты знаешь, тебе это известно так же хорошо, как и мне.

Шерлок берет его руки в свои и подносит к губам, глядя на Джона, который, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза. Он видит, что горящий в них гнев рассеялся, сменившись смятением, недоверием и усталостью.

Это тяжело. Очень тяжело.

— Возможно, я никогда до конца не смогу искупить свой уход. Я правда не знал, как это ударит по тебе. Я был невозможно глуп. Невероятно. Слеп. Не видел то, что было прямо перед носом. Я столько всего должен был сделать, столько вещей необходимо было сделать правильней. Сказать, как много ты для меня значишь, как сильно я завишу от тебя, от того, чтобы ты направлял меня. До какой степени я наслаждаюсь твоим присутствием. Я должен был сделать это сразу после возвращения. В день нашей встречи ты назвал меня идиотом, и сейчас я этого не отрицаю.

Я всего лишь грубый и несговорчивый мудак, имеющий очень мало положительных качеств, помимо высокофункционального интеллекта, который иногда, в целях противодействия гнетущей скуке существования, спасает мир от некомпетентности судебной системы. Однако, несмотря на мои многочисленные недостатки, ты выбрал меня шафером — главным человеком на твоей свадьбе. Я пытался исполнить свои обязанности, но сейчас понимаю, что должен был стать главным человеком на твоей свадьбе — и не в качестве шафера** — в тот день, когда встретил тебя. Джон, ты всегда был моим лучшим другом, единственным. Мой лучший друг, блюститель моего благополучия и сердечного равновесия. Я провел большую часть жизни без тебя, но лишь в годы, проведенные с тобой, мне было хорошо, я чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. С тобой никогда не бывает скучно.

Джон сопит, потом сглатывает. Облизывает губы. Он спрятал руки за спину, сжал челюсти и поднял вверх голову. Но его глаза... Даже сидящие в последнем ряду гости могут увидеть выражение этих глаз, смягченное блестящей влагой. Его сердце теперь у всех на виду: вот человек, разорванный надвое, и каждый в зале знает, что Шерлок — главнее. Похоже, никто, кроме Мэри, не осознает это лучше всего, и она опускается на ступени, обхватывая себя руками. Шерлок сочувствует ей, правда, но один раз он уже терял Джона и если сейчас остановится, то будет вечно ненавидеть себя. Он глубоко и судорожно вздыхает и встречается со взглядом Джона. И не может разорвать эту связь глаза в глаза. У Джона на лице столько эмоций, что Шерлок не может различить их, понять, о чем он думает. Но сейчас его не остановит никто.

— О, я знаю... Несмотря на то, что думают остальные... Мы даже не прикасались друг к другу с романтическим подтекстом. Возможно, ты даже думал, что я не способен на это. А моя очевидная реакция на ту женщину запутала тебя. Признаюсь, Джон, она действительно пленила меня. Но возбудила не либидо, а лишь мой разум. Несомненная красота Адлер — аккуратные изгибы и податливая плоть — стимулировали только ум, я думал лишь о том, что предпочел бы, чтобы некий военврач, якобы ничем не примечательный, но такой красивый для меня… Единственное, на что я мог когда-либо надеяться — это... само воплощение моего желания… увидеть его у себя под одеялом в одну из одиноких, холодных ночей. Той ночью, в Бэттерси, она преподала мне очень важный урок, знаешь ли. Тогда я впервые увидел в тебе потенциальный любовный интерес: ты ревновал. Адлер знала, она тоже видела это в твоих глазах, все было написано на лице. Ты утверждал, что не гей, по большей части так и было за исключением нескольких случайных связей в армии, которые ты, скорее всего, никогда не признаешь, — он на мгновение замолчал, поморщившись от того, как Джон покраснел. — Прости. В любом случае она сказала: «Взгляните на себя». И я посмотрел. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я увидел.

Шерлок вздыхает, глядя на Мэри, которая, сидя на ступеньках, не отрывает от него взгляда. Ей больно, и она очень зла. Но вопреки своему гневу дает ему продолжить.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты любишь эту женщину, — говорит он Джону, который не смотрит ему в глаза. — Даже я, как бы сильно ни старался, не могу заставить себя ненавидеть ее, несмотря на ее отвратительный вкус в одежде и при выборе литературы. Она была добра ко мне, принимая как друга, и даже одарила «привилегией» распланировать большую часть сегодняшнего торжества — задача, которую я всерьез пытался выполнить в меру своих способностей, хотя это оказалось сложнее, чем взаимодействовать с высоким интеллектом в судебно-следственных органах. Надо отдать тебе должное, Мэри Морстен, ты — интересна. Есть в тебе нечто, заставляющее меня остановиться. И я знаю, что ты любишь Джона и сделаешь все возможное, чтобы обеспечить свое будущее с ним. Поэтому просто поверь: тут нет ничего личного.

Лицо Мэри — смесь чувств: настороженность, ярость, обеспокоенность, возмущение. Она несколько раз открывает рот, собираясь заговорить, но ничего не выходит. И она молчит. Шерлок продолжает говорить с ней, хотя и сохраняет дистанцию.

— Кроме того, я не могу не поблагодарить тебя. Мэри, я задолжал тебе глубочайшую признательность за то, что ты любила этого человека, когда сам я не мог. Помогла ему пережить горе, причиной которого был я. Знаю, ты думаешь, будто можешь предложить ему все, что он хочет от женщины — юмор, доброту, силу, дружбу, верность. Ты грозный соперник. Женщина. Полагаю, все к этому и сводится. Я — совершенно точно не женщина.

Джон снова издает непонятный возглас, и Шерлок боится, что тот в любой момент просто треснет и разойдется по швам. Пора заканчивать.

— У меня нет тела женщины. Дерзкой груди, округлых бедер или изящных ножек. Я не рожу тебе детей. Но с твоей помощью и терпением я смогу стать тем, что тебе нужно. Я могу ценить тебя, почитать, защищать, заставлять смеяться. Я могу быть верным. Конечно, мне не хватает... определенной социальной гибкости, но ты можешь научить меня. Зато тебе не хватает сексуального опыта с мужчинами, и с этим я могу тебе помочь.

Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя. Я прошу у тебя прощения за всю боль, которую причинил. Если бы я мог только найти слова, Джон, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Это сработало бы, я уверен. Мы ввалились бы в комнату после очередной задачи, решение которой тебя восхитило бы, или однажды уснули друг с другом, укрывшись пальто, или нас бы похитили, — и это бы произошло. Мы бы коснулись друг друга и стали физически близки.

Но события обогнали нас: Мориарти понял, что ты для меня значишь, раньше меня самого; дружба и то едва позволила мне оставить тебя, а ведь я должен был это сделать, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, даже если это причинило тебе боль, хотя это разбивало мне сердце... потому что, Джон...

Джон шагает к нему и кладет палец на губы, чтобы остановить поток слов. Он улыбается, глядя Шерлоку в глаза. Сам Шерлок в замешательстве хмурится, затем выражение его лица смягчается. Он замолкает.

И тогда Джон поворачивается к Мэри, по-прежнему понуро ссутулившейся на ступеньках.

— Мне так жаль. Я правда понятия не имел...

Мэри скептически смотрит на него.

— Неужели? — ее глаза печальны. — О, Джон. Как, почему ты этого не видел?

— Потому что он слепец, — тихо произносит Шерлок. Голос менее тревожен, чем прежде. Он поворачивается к Джону. Глаза встречаются.

— Я не собираюсь отговаривать тебя от брака с ней. Если бы я был чуть предусмотрительней и мужественней, то сам бы сейчас стоял у алтаря с тобой и обещал то, что всегда было твоим — мое сердце. Я люблю тебя, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Люблю каждой молекулой своего существа и поэтому я возражаю против твоего брака.

Если это была бы мелодрама, то сейчас в зале грянуло бы «Горько!», Джон страстно бросился бы с алтаря прямо в объятия Шерлока, Мэри уползла бы в угол, а викарий немедленно поженил бы их, и жили бы они долго и счастливо — или что-то в этом роде.

Если бы это была мыльная опера, Мэри набросилась бы на Шерлока и ударила его, а потом горько расплакалась, с отвращением швырнув в Джона поникшим и сломанным свадебным букетом. Джанин дала бы Джону пощечину, схватила Мэри и, бережно обнимая за талию, вывела из церкви... украдкой подмигнув Шерлоку и незаметно сунув ему свой номер телефона.

Если бы мы смотрели романтическую комедию, Мэри сказала бы: «Ну, давно пора», — и они втроем принялись бы обниматься и посмеиваться над тем, как собирались устроить «свободный брак».

Если это был боевик, то Мэри бы подняла платье и вытащила пистолет из подвязки, прострелила Шерлоку ногу, а потом с разворота оглушила бы викария и сбежала с подружками. Вслед ей неслись бы пули и изобретательные ругательства Джона.

Если бы это была драма, Джон спокойно взял бы Шерлока за плечи и твердо сказал ему, что тот все неправильно понял, что великий детектив всего-навсего неправильно интерпретировал все физические и словесные сигналы. Он же, в конце концов, социопат. Но все нормально, и они по-прежнему могут остаться друзьями, но все же не мог бы ты, Лестрейд, упечь его обратно в реабилитационную клинику, там ему наверняка помогут? Он разрушает мою свадьбу, бедный, запутавшийся полудурок.

Если бы это была сцена из порнофильма семидесятых, у Джона внезапно появились бы усы, а волосы Мэри оказались гораздо светлее и намного длиннее, на потолке вертелся бы диско-шар, все оказались бы раздетыми и совокупились бы в различных сочетаниях.

Но эта сцена происходит в голове человека, который уничтожил в своей голове почти все вышеперечисленное. У него нет точки отсчета, варианта развития событий, и он боится того, что скажет Джон. Его ум не может закончить эту сцену. Эмоциональная перегрузка: сбой в работе системы.

В сценарии Шерлока никто ничего не говорит.

На самом деле, публика исчезла. Подружки невесты растворяются в воздухе. Мэри исчезает в небытие.

Есть Джон, только Джон, и лицо Джона, его голубые, голубые глаза...

И единственный звук в кинотеатре Чертогов Разума: шор-шор-шор-шор… шелестит пленка в проекторе, сигнализируя, что кино окончено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John Lewis — очень известный универмаг: в Британии его знают все. 
> 
> ** Игра слов - best man переводится и как "шафер" и как "самый лучший, главный мужчина".


	7. Или заткнитесь навечно

— Привет.

Глаза Шерлока выдают волнение. На улице очень темно и довольно прохладно. Джон стоит перед ним, мягко похлопывая его по руке.

— Ты что, выкурил целую пачку? — смеется Джон.

Шерлок бросает взгляд под ноги. Вероятно, так и есть.

— Извини, — бормочет он, хотя знает, что его редкие потворствования своей слабости не беспокоят Джона так, как прежде. Это — тривиальность, особенно после всего, через что они прошли.

Джон присаживается около него.

— Нервничаешь?

Шерлок качает головой, и делает глубокий вдох. Листья вот-вот поменяют свой цвет; он чувствует их запах.

— Завтра мы поженимся, — говорит он, игнорируя факт, что констатирует очевидное. Это все еще кажется нереальным.

— Сегодня, — поправляет Джон. — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

— Довольно поздно.

— Да, — Джон откидывается на скамейку и потягивается.

— Лестрейд не слишком переусердствовал с тобой, да? — от Джона пахнет пабом, но Шерлок не возражает. Он сам пропах табаком.

— Не хочу мучиться похмельем. Поэтому и позвал его пораньше вечером, а потом пошел домой. Тебя не было.

— Ммм.

— Знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Они некоторое время сидят в дружелюбном молчании. Шерлок берет руку Джона в свои. Ветер предвещает осень.

Джон ничего не говорит. За проведенные вместе годы он поднабрался опыта.

— Я хотел остановить твою свадьбу, — наконец говорит Шерлок.

Джон фыркает и посмеивается.

— В ночь перед тем, как ты женился на ней, я сидел здесь и думал, что сказать.

— Может быть, тебе стоило объясниться, — отвечает он. — Это избавило бы нас от чертового количества проблем.- Затем помолчал. — Отчего ты не решился?

— Бессмысленно. Это не сработало бы.

Джон кивает и облизывает губы.

— Нет. Не сработало. Тогда мы не были готовы. Я-то уж точно.

Шерлок сжимает руку Джона и слегка потягивается. Он засиделся на этой скамейке.

— Как? — наконец интересуется Джон. — Как великий Шерлок Холмс прервал бы мою свадьбу?

— Не знаю. Я удалил это, — с непроницаемым лицом отвечает Шерлок. Мгновение он смотрит на Джона, в темноте его глаза смягчаются, а губы кривятся в улыбке.

— Засранец.

— Я собирался удалить. Не нужно хранить это.

Показался констебль, патрулирующий парк. Он решил игнорировать их. Правильно, ведь ни один замок или забор не в состоянии остановить Шерлока.

— Не стирай их, — говорит Джон, когда они снова остаются одни. — Однажды ты расскажешь мне все. Когда мы состаримся, и ты меня разозлишь.

Шерлок потирает большим пальцем руки Джона. Джон отзывается на эту ласку. «Инстинктивная интимность», — думает Шерлок. Неявная, которая так много значит. Подобные вещи с самого начала не озвучивались ими: поднятые брови, изгиб губ, слишком долгое прикосновение. Смех в темноте. Уютное молчание. Выпивка у камина.

— Пойдем домой, — в конце концов, предлагает Джон. — Завтра большой день. Я совершенно измотан и знаю — ты тоже.

Шерлок не спорит. Они молча идут по парку рука об руку. Дверь квартиры 221- Б бесшумно закрывается за ними. Они автоматически пропускают скрипучую восьмую ступеньку. Позади них остаются огни. Никто не зудит на ухо. Они оставляют одежду на спинке стула в спальне перед тем, как лечь в постель. Шерлок устраивается на своей стороне, Джон — прижимается к его спине, оставляя горячее дыхание между лопаток. Шерлок находит руку Джона, и притягивает к себе. «Такая смешная штука, любовь», — думает Шерлок, расслабляясь.

Улыбаясь, он засыпает.

***

День их свадьбы выдался ветреным и холодным — солнце пряталось за тучами, но хотя бы не было дождя. Все должно было пройти без особых формальностей — в Риджентс-парке после полудня, хотя Майкрофту с трудом удалось выбить Сад Королевы Марии[1] для проведения свадьбы.

Немногим ранее, Шерлок встретил родителей на вокзале, пообедал с ними на Бейкер-стрит, и сейчас они вместе медленно направлялись в парк.

Они встретились с Майкрофтом, чьи миньоны занимались последними приготовлениями, очевидно, наслаждаясь процессом — одна из женщин водрузила цветок над сводом шатра. Получилось красиво. Шерлок напомнил Майкрофту, что Джон настаивал на простоте и отсутствии вычурности. Но простота в понимании Майкрофта — это обязательная элегантность.

Шерлок согласно кивает и усаживает родителей на их места.

— Очевидно, брат, ты движешься не в том направлении.

Майкрофт самодовольно ухмыляется.

— Это не для тебя. После всей головной боли, которую ты обеспечил мне за прошедшие десять лет? Думаю, нет. Это для Джона.

Шерлок пытается возражать, но понимает, что не может найти слов. Поэтому хмурится.

Майкрофт резко вздыхает и стряхивает с себя несуществующую пылинку.

— Я очень рад, что ты, наконец, женишься, — говорит он. — Возможно, в свое время я наговорил тебе достаточно плохих вещей в отношении эмоциональной привязанности. Считай происходящее моим искуплением.

Они постояли минуту в неловком молчании, прежде чем кивнуть друг другу в безмолвном признании братской любви.

Лестрейд приезжает и пожимает руку Майкрофта. Спрашивает, может ли чем-то помочь и Майкрофт предлагает встать у ворот и встречать гостей. Шерлок слышит, как Лестрейд громко смеется, когда они с его братом идут по дорожке, ведущей ко входу в сады.

Шерлок направляется к родителям. Мать широко улыбается, хотя до начала церемонии еще час. Отец обхватил руками трость из вишневого дерева: он наслаждается Лондоном и тем, что сидит на открытом воздухе. Говорить с ними не так утомительно, когда Джон неподалеку.

Джон большую часть дня провел у Майка, убежденный, что быть отдельно друг от друга в день свадьбы до церемонии не только традиция, но и способ разжечь предвкушение. (Шерлок сообщил Джону, что не нуждается ни в каких подогревах, а затем продемонстрировал, насколько горячо его предвкушение грядущего законного союза, начав с утреннего минета. Но Джон все равно ушел).

Шерлок изучал своего отца, сидящего спокойно и расслабленно и наблюдающего за его матерью, которая отмечала изменения, произошедшими с парком, знакомым ей с детства. Руки отца — большие, тонкие и все еще сильные, хотя из-за возраста суставы опухли. Он держит трость, на пальце — обручальное кольцо, которое он носил всегда, хотя и женился задолго до того, как ношение колец мужчинами стало традицией. Шерлок спрашивает себя, а снимал ли папа это кольцо хоть раз после свадьбы, и как он сам почувствует себя, когда сегодня на его руке появится подобное. Он тоже будет его носить. Джон, казалось, искренне удивился, когда Шерлок предложил пойти и выбрать кольца, и еще больше подивился его выбору — золотой, незамысловатый ободок, призванный просто четко обозначить его женатым человеком.

Изучать отца — интересно. Шерлок всегда больше отождествлял себя с матерью, взяв от нее цвет глаз и остроумие. Еще в отрочестве Шерлок обнаружил, что его отец — невероятно скучный и мучительно нормальный, со всеми его свитерами, тягой к огородничеству и выгулу собак. Пока несколько лет назад не увидел, как отец и Джон увлеченно беседуют о чем-то, несомненно, бессмысленном, и тогда понял, насколько эти двое похожи. Будет ли Джон рядом с ним спустя много лет после сегодняшнего дня сверкать обручальным кольцом на постаревшей коже его маленькой руки? Руки, которая, скорее всего, в очередной раз ухватиться за трость? Состарятся ли они вместе, и Шерлок будет болтать о каком-то эксперименте, пока Джон будет смотреть в небо, разглядывая облака? Или Джон умрет слишком рано, как его родители, и оставит Шерлока сидеть на скамейке Риджентс-парка в одиночестве, возиться с последней разработкой какого-нибудь гаджета, который он станет мучить артритными пальцами?

— Шерлок, любовь моя, перестань беспокоиться. Он вот-вот появится. Ты ведешь себя так, будто он не придет.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на мать. Он выглядит взволнованным?

— А что, если это так? — выпаливает он.

— Ты бы бросил Джона в такой момент?

Две пары льдистого оттенка глаз скрестились друг с другом.

— Это запрещенный прием, мама.

— Точно. Именно поэтому он придет, — ее губы изогнулись в короткой улыбке.

К счастью, прибывает миссис Хадсон, опираясь на руку Майкрофта, и Шерлок идет, чтобы помочь ей присесть на место рядом с его родителями. Миссис Хадсон выглядит очень хрупкой, и ее макияж, хотя и все еще идеально наложенный, не скрывает бледности. Наблюдая, как она общатется с родителями, Шерлок автоматически делает выводы. Над их головами, прежде чем он осознает это, всплывает максимальная продолжительность жизни. У всех троих осталось не так уж много времени. Он всегда воспринимал смерть как неизбежную часть жизни — это нужно принять, осознать и не изводить себя по пустякам. А потом он «умер», и его взгляды изменились.

Они выглядят счастливыми, несомненно, в данный момент, обмениваясь историями о нем и Джоне. Порой собственные родители кажутся Шерлоку невыносимыми, но он неимоверно счастлив, что они пришли сегодня сюда, чтобы увидеть его и Джона. Он хотел бы видеть здесь и родителей Джона, хотя тот намекнул, что те вряд ли бы с восторгом приняли известие, что их сын женится на мужчине. (По крайней мере, Джон уверен, что развод с Мэри они бы ему точно не простили).

Молли приходит вместе с Абигейл, которая несет в руках крошечный футляр для скрипки. Она одета в костюм, идеально подходящей ей — не какое-то безвкусное платьице подружки невесты, а расшитые брючки с оборками понизу, маленький кардиган крупной вязки и темно-синий берет — все куплено ей им самим. То, что Шерлок заинтересовался гардеробом маленькой девочки, учитывая его отвращение ко всем, кому меньше восемнадцати, заставило Джона покачать головой и поцокать языком. Тем не менее, Шерлок настоял на покупке одежды для девочки, он принял ее и полюбил, как падчерицу. Всем интересующимся Шерлок заявлял, что просто спас ребенка от отвратительного вкуса ее матери. Сама Абигейл наслаждалась походом по магазинам с Шерлоком, и Джон, покачав головой, отпустил их.

Налаживание отношений с дочерью Джона далось Шерлоку нелегко. Пока она была совсем младенцем и чуть постарше, он виделся с ней редко, и после того, как Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, общение с ней Шерлока всегда было неловким и холодным. Джон списывал это на дискомфорт Шерлока от нахождения в квартире Мэри, ведь большинство визитов именно там и происходило, поскольку она была уверена (и совершенно справедливо), что, дабы у ребенка были шансы пережить младенчество, Бейкер-стрит явно не самое безопасное место для этого.

Когда Абигейл исполнилось три года, она стала периодические приходить на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок попытался стать кем-то большим, чем «дядей, живущим с папой». «Отцовство» — не совсем его роль, поэтому поначалу он справлялся из рук вон плохо, пока не оказался в ситуации, когда был вынужден в один прекрасный уик-энд остаться с девочкой один на один — Мэри уехала из города, а Джона вызвали заменить кого-то в больницу. Они скандалили весь день, и лишь поздно вечером объявили перемирие. Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил Шерлока абсолютно исчерпанным и мягко поигрывающим что-то на скрипке, а Абигейл спящей на диване и сосущей большой палец. Сейчас ей шесть лет, и Шерлок осознает, что не только нашел с ней общий язык, а даже наслаждается ее компанией. Их свидания имеют достаточно гибкий график, но, тем не менее, обычно Джон и Абигейл видятся как минимум раз в неделю (Мэри с Джоном договорились об этом). Иногда Джон сетует, что из него не вышло хорошего родителя, а Шерлок задается вопросом, не сожалеет ли Джон о своем решении оставить прежнюю жизнь. Джон настаивает, что сделал правильный выбор, и очень расстраивается, когда Шерлок утверждает обратное.

Шерлок пытается, говоря об Абигейл, называть ее не «твоя» дочь, а «наша», но слова застревают в горле. Девочка так похожа на Мэри, что забыть о том, что она «их» невозможно — их с Мэри, а _не его с Джоном_. Джон говорит, что принятие со временем обязательно придет. Сейчас, Абигейл называет его «Шерлок», ей нравится микроскоп, грязь и чтение. Она даже занялась игрой на скрипке, и хотя пока еще не виртуоз, Шерлок считает, что для своего возраста она делает успехи. Дочь Джона никогда не будет жить на Бейкер-стрит, хотя, по-правде говоря, ни один, ни другой не жаждут стать полноценными папашами, но в прежней комнате Джона ей организовали личное пространство, где она иногда спит. Молли нравится возиться с детьми, и именно она сегодня и пришла с Абигейл вместо Мэри. Отношения между ними вполне могут остаться теплыми, но она не захотела присутствовать на свадьбе своего бывшего мужа, решившего жениться на лучшем друге. (Шерлок не винит ее. Он и сам не особо жаждал видеть ее во время церемонии).

В день своей свадьбы Шерлок рад, что Абигейл увидит, как отец женится на человеке, всегда бывшем в ее жизни. Это и Джона сделает счастливым.

Маленькая белокурая девчушка выпускает руку Молли и обнимает Шерлока за талию. Он опускается на корточки, чтобы лучше ее увидеть, стараясь не слишком помять свои брюки.

— С днем свадьбы, — говорит она. Шерлок убирает локон ей за ушко, и поправляет берет.

— Ты такая красавица, — искренне говорит он.

Абигейл брезгливо морщит нос, пожимает плечами, а потом вспоминает, что нужно сказать «спасибо». При том, насколько она любит дизайнерские наряды, красота ничего для нее не значит (на данный момент), и этому факту Шерлок нечеловечески благодарен. Он может рассказать о ее личности даже в этом юном возрасте: она очень умна, обладает чарующим чувством юмора, и обеспечит Джону с Мэри ( _Джону и ему самому_ , исправляется он) кошмарно-веселенькое время, когда превратится в подростка. Она уже попросила Мэри пострелять в гипсовых голубков (именно это убийца считает удачной мишенью в наши дни?).   
Хотя она, возможно, и развита не по годам, но также обладает крайней чувствительностью и склонностью к приступам спокойного самоанализа. Все же она в большей степени дочь Джона, несмотря на внешнее сходство с матерью. Шерлок любит ее так же сильно, как мог бы любить собственного ребенка, и согласился, что теперь Абигейл часть его жизни. Если быть с Джоном значит научиться быть хорошим отцом — он с радостью готов заплатить эту цену.

— Что такое «свидетель»? — спрашивает она, когда Шерлок встает.

— Тот, кто лично наблюдает или в чем-то участвует.

— Как преступление?

— Да. Или, в данном случае, публичное заявление с правовыми последствиями.

— Значит я — свидетель.

— Истинная правда.

— Я рада быть свидетелем, — говорит она, облизывая нижнюю губу в точности, как ее отец. — Это как доказательство. Улика. Верно?

— Да. Очень хорошо.

— Но, знаешь что? — продолжает она, пока Шерлок ведет ее в павильон. — Не думаю, что тебе нужны доказательства. Я имею в виду, для вас с папой. Все довольно очевидно.

Шерлок улыбается. Все довольно очевидно.

— Папа уже здесь? — спрашивает она, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Еще нет. Но мои мама и папа приехали. Ты, правда, хочешь сидеть с ними?

Абигейл искренне соглашается. Отец Шерлока всегда запасается сладостями с тех пор, как Абигейл несколько лет назад, на Рождество, очаровала его.

 — Не волнуйся, — говорит она своему в-скорости-официальному-отчиму, когда они пересекают газон. — Знаешь, иногда люди нервничают на своих свадьбах. Но папа очень тебя любит. Он сам сказал мне. И мама тоже. Думаю, вы — отличная команда, — она говорит это с такой убежденностью, что Шерлок не может сдержать улыбку.

— Я тоже так считаю, — отвечает он.

Шерлок оставляет Абигейл с родителями и идет к Лестрейду, который исполняет обязанности второго официального свидетеля (миссис Хадсон настояла на этой должности). Лестрейд кивает ему, Шерлок кивает в ответ, и они стоят в товарищеской тишине, ожидая прибытие Джона. Майкрофт с Лестрейдом по очереди рассаживают немногочисленных гостей, приглашенных на свадебную церемонию. Шерлок изнемогает от желания покурить (только терпение Джона настолько бездонно), когда слышит характерный гул Майковского «Моргана»[2] (Сам Майк милостиво разрешил им одолжить его для путешествия в медовый месяц. Шерлок не может отрицать, что у него слегка кружится голова, когда он видит Джона в этой машине).

И вот Джон проходит через ворота. Даже на таком расстоянии Шерлок вычисляет его настроение по положению тела и походке: Джон уверен, доволен и очень счастлив. Когда он подходит, Шерлок с восхищением смотрит на него. Сейчас он старше, чем в день их знакомства: его волосы полностью поседели, а морщины на лице углубились, свидетельствуя об экспрессивном характере Джона. Но он держит себя в тонусе — бегает несколько раз в неделю и каждое утро выполняет основные военные нормативы по отжиманиям и приседаниям. В холодную погоду его беспокоит плечо, но он никогда не жалуется; Шерлок сам разминает ему плечи, усадив перед камином. Шерлок снова поражается, насколько сильно он обожает Джона — абсолютно и всеобъемлюще. Тело Джона — это _дом, любовь_. «Транспорт» Шерлока с этим охотно соглашается.

Хотя Джон предпочитает повседневный стиль одежды пошитым на заказ костюмам, в своей «тройке» он чувствует себя вполне комфортно. В нагрудный карман он засунул клетчатый платок, и Шерлок делает вывод, что тот носит свои идиотские синие в зеленый горошек носки, потому что думает, будто это модно. Что находится под этими подчеркивающими достоинства брюками, Шерлок не понимает, но думает о волосах на икрах Джона, когда, наконец, встречается с ним в саду.

Джон улыбается ему.

— Шерлок Холмс, — говорит он, сияя, — сегодня я собираюсь превратить тебя в женатого человека.

Слова не должны так влиять на него, но именно это и происходит — они посылают дрожь вниз по позвоночнику прямо в яйца. Он не может придумать, чем и как ответить Джону, чтобы это прозвучало замечательно и не глупо. В итоге он просто выдает:

— Да.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — говорит Джон, глядя на него. Возможно, эта штука с предвкушением не так уж плоха. Стремясь избежать любого совпадения со свадьбой Джона с Мэри, Шерлок выбирает для себя костюм, отличающийся от его обычной одежды, добавив жилет. Его темно-фиолетовая рубашка, давно уже должна была быть выброшена, но она столь мила сердцу Джона, а потому он выбрал ее и дополнил галстуком того же оттенка, который придал ему парадный вид, идеально сочетаясь с темным шерстяным пиджаком. Он пытался укротить свои волосы, но вмешался ветер и снова их растрепал. Ничего страшного. Он знает, что Джону нравится, когда они именно в таком состоянии.

Они стоят, смотрят друг на друга и глупо улыбаются, а затем подходит один из людей Майкрофта, интересуясь, готовы ли они начать церемонию. Джон говорит, что сначала хочет увидеть дочь. Он целует Шерлока в щеку и идет к месту, где сидит Абигейл. Шерлок видит, как он поднимает ее, целует и здоровается с миссис Хадсон и старшим поколением Холмсов.

Следующие двадцать минут проходят, словно в тумане. Приезжают гости: Уиггинс, выглядящий отмытым и приличным, если не брать во внимание его красные конверсы. Парочка коллег Джона и его двоюродная сестра Джейн с Арчи, которому сейчас почти шестнадцать, и он все еще думает, что Шерлок — суперклевый. Гарри отсутствует, и Шерлок с облегчением выдыхает — Джону не придется беспокоиться о ней в их день, а Шерлок не желает ничего, кроме счастья Джона.

Они с Джоном единственные, кто стоит позади всех стульев, затем, взявшись за руки, они идут по проходу. Когда доходят до переднего ряда, он по-прежнему держит руки Джона в своих. К счастью, они упразднили все церемониальные ритуалы, которые являлись обязательными на свадьбе Джона и Мэри.

Майкрофт начинает с приветствия собравшихся и веселого рассказа о том, как впервые увидел женихов вместе: помощник принес ему кассету с записью видеонаблюдения, где Джон пожимал Шерлоку руку у дверей дома на Бейкер-стрит во время их второй встречи. Затем рассказывает, как Джон — скромный и заслуживающий уважения доктор — ни на йоту не дрогнул перед угрозами Майкрофта. В ту ночь после первого совместного дела «женщины в розовом», он впервые увидел своего брата настолько довольным.

Шерлок думает, что многое из сказанного братом — полная ерунда. Джон ведет с ним безмолвный разговор глазами: "Хочешь, я надеру ему задницу?" "Очень сильно", — безмолвно отвечает Шерлок.

Майкрофт просит Молли прочесть стих Джебран Халиль Джебрана. Это не было идеей Шерлока, но Джон любит стихи и решил, что они лучше традиционных речей о любви и преданности. Джон не выпускает руки Шерлока. Он поддерживает между ними зрительный контакт, хотя временами и смотрит на свою дочь, которая машет ему и улыбается. Он фыркает, морщит нос, (Шерлоку кажется это милым) и облизывает губы. Мышцы, отвечающие за движение бровей сегодня особо активны у Джона — брови поднимаются, подергиваются, и это делает Джона похожим на самого себя. «Ну наконец, — думает Шерлок — мы все же разобрались с этим».

Поэтическая часть церемонии заканчивается, и отец Шерлока помогает Абигейл с ее скрипкой. Она садится справа от своего отца, делает глубокий вдох, кивает Шерлоку и начинает играть. Пальцы на левой руке Шерлока принимаются двигаться в руке Джона — в конце концов, это ведь он написал эту музыку. Джон прожил с ним достаточно долго, чтобы распознать оригинальное творение Холмса, и он с любовью смотрит на дочь, а потом на своего партнера.

— Красиво, — шепчет он, даже когда Абигейл сфальшивила в ноте «соль». 

Закончив играть, она присела в коротком реверансе, заслужив овации гостей, а потом обняла одновременно папу и Шерлока. Затем вернулась на свое место рядом с приемными дедушкой и бабушкой.

Майкрофт снова возвращается. Подходит время для клятв. Его брат произносит какой-то обязательный официоз, но Шерлок едва его слышит. Он смотрит на Джона и очень старается не впасть в эмоции.

И терпит сокрушительное поражение.

Все, о чем может думать Шерлок — о том моменте семь лет назад, когда он стоял за спиной Джона в ту злополучную свадьбу, и так сильно хотел прервать ее, остановить время, повернуть все вспять и признаться в любви. Часть его все еще находится там, стоит у алтаря, где сочетаются браком Джон с Мэри, и Джон громко и четко произносит свои обеты, о которых он сейчас должен забыть. Но он помнит цветы, музыку и муторное складывание салфеток. Шерлок был невероятно благодарен, что не пришлось смотреть на лицо Джона в момент произношения обетов, но Мэри, словно зеркало отражала радость и счастье (ненавистное). А Шерлок так и стоял, изо всех сил стараясь держаться, и быть лучшим шафером для Джона, ощущая жгучее раскаяние, которое напоминало кнут самого лютого сербского тюремщика.

Он так погрузился в свои воспоминания, что когда Майкрофт перешел к части, в которой спрашивал, есть ли кто-то из присутствующих, кто возражает против их брака, он вернулся в Бристоль в церковь Св. Марии Магдалины, но на этот раз, в этот раз…

—  _Нет!_

Слово упало с губ, прежде чем он осознал, что сказал.

— Шерлок? — замер Джон.

— Нет. Я не хочу этого.

Джон заметно бледнеет. Майкрофт пораженно смотрит на него. Миссис Холмс подносит руку ко рту, а Абигейл в замешательстве сдвигает бровки. Она смотрит на миссис Хадсон, ожидая поддержки, и хватает ее за руку. Лестрейд раскрывает рот, а Молли стискивает зубы.

Ветер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы пробежаться по саду королевы Марии и шатру, украшенному розами, которые от этого трепещут. Поют ли птицы, бегут ли по небу облака, и играют ли дети на противоположной стороне сада — никто не замечает. Для всех собравшихся, Лондон приходит в абсолютный упадок, пока Шерлок Холмс старается вынырнуть из прошлого и вернуться на свою свадьбу.

На одну ужасную минуту Джон пытается понять, что происходит.

 — О, — говорит он, убитым голосом. — Хорошо. Что ж. Полагаю, тогда я… — он пятится назад, отпуская руки Шерлока, но детектив быстро хватает его обратно.

— Нет, — повторяет он в третий раз, но на этот раз он твердо пребывает в настоящем. — Не тебе, Джон. Для тебя «да», всегда «да». Безусловное «да». Джон судорожно выдыхает, и мир снова оживает.

— Я не хочу этой части, — демонстративно говорит Шерлок Майкрофту. — В этом нет необходимости. Потому что даже если бы возникли хоть какие-то юридические препоны, не позволяющие мне жениться на этом человеке, я бы нашел способ обойти их. Этот закон — глупый и жестокий, и его не будет на моей свадьбе. Никто не возразит.

Майкрофт поднимает бровь, но молчит.

Шерлок поворачивается к человеку, которого выбрал себе в мужья.

— Джон, больше всего на свете я хотел остановить тебя от женитьбы на Мэри. Я думал наглотаться отравы, хотел притащить пауков. Саботировать ее самыми гнусными способами, даже признавшись тебе в любви, но не сделал этого. Я не смог, потому что каждый человек имеет право жениться на том, кого любит, даже ты. Даже если… даже если этот выбор — не я.

Джон сглатывает. Его нижняя губа сжимает верхнюю, а глаза блестят от подернувшей их влаги.

— Ты — единственный человек, на котором я могу жениться, — продолжает он. — Ни у кого больше нет столько терпения и доброты, чтобы стать моим другом, не говоря уже о супруге. Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу просто за предоставленную возможность разделить свою жизнь с тобой. Я хочу состариться с тобой, хочу…

Джон вытирает с глаз слезы.

 — Остановись, любовь моя, — тихо говорит он, а потом целует Шерлока, мягко касаясь губ. Шерлок замолкает, понимая, что все на них смотрят. — Все в порядке. Я знаю. Давай перейдем к обетам, хорошо?

Шерлок кивает, судорожно вздыхая.

— Обеты, да. Конечно.

И Джон обращается к публике.

— Если хоть кто-то из вас возражает против того, чтобы я сочетался браком с этим мужчиной, — говорит он серьезно и достаточно громко, чтобы всем было слышно, — можете _навсегда заткнуться_.

И Шерлок смеется, фыркает, плачет, и бесконечно улыбается.

***

Удивительно, но дальше свадьба проходит без сучка и задоринки. Джон уверенно повторяет написанные обеты, а Шерлок немного всплакнул, произнося свои. Что-то случилось с его глазами — кажется, они затуманены слезами. Он промаргивается и сопит. Он знает, насколько Лестрейд наслаждается зрелищем, но Шерлоку совсем не стыдно. Он уже плакал из-за Джона раньше, и, вероятно, этот раз не станет последним. Они обмениваются кольцами. Майкрофт объявляет их супругами, и они целуются (ох, Джон, шалун!). Шерлок скользит взглядом по немногочисленной собравшейся аудитории и улыбается до боли в щеках.

Гости встают со своих мест, свидетельство о браке получено. Все поздравляют их и обнимают. Шерлок не возражает, даже когда замечает группу девушек с телефонами в руках, столпившуюся на окраине сада. Значит, их все же нашли. Он коротко машет им рукой и в ответ раздается несколько восторженных визгов. Джон сам в состоянии справиться с фанатами своего блога. Они едва успокоились после его спокойного подтверждения («Да, если вы видели нас в последнее время вместе, это то, о чем вы подумали») их отношений год назад. Клиенты по-прежнему прибывали плотным потоком, и кое-кто, наконец-то смог забрать свой выигрыш со ставки в Скотланд-Ярде.

Ветер поднимается, грозя дождем, и это быстро заставляет всех направиться к выходу. Шерлок вытаскивает розу из шатра и засовывает ее в лацкан своего пиджака, пока миньоны Майкрофта принимаются все убирать. Он берет Джона за руку, переплетя их пальцы, и они медленно идут в сторону ворот.

— Знаешь, — говорит Джон, — я бы с радостью просто отправился домой на Бейкер-стрит. Пропустил все это.

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон вытаращивается на него.

— Что? Вообще-то я голоден.

Уголки рта Шерлока изгибаются, он улыбается Джону — той самой улыбкой, которая предназначена только для него.

Джон говорит что-то непристойное в ответ и толкает его в плечо.

Они покидают Сады королевы Марии, которая, в один прекрасный день, похвастается табличкой с надписью: _«Место, где прошла свадьба Шерлока Холмса и доктора Джона Х. Уотсона»._

***

Если бы Анджело Перетти все эти годы упорно не ставил на стол свечи, Шерлок, возможно, никогда бы не увидел в Джоне потенциального романтического партнера. Джон до сих пор клянется, что у него не было скрытых мотивов, когда он спросил Шерлока есть ли у того девушка или парень. Что он просто спросил, но Шерлок до сих пор помнит выводы, рожденные дедукцией: способность образовывать глубокие, эмоциональные отношения с мужчинами, подавленная бисексуальность, неуверенность в себе, верность, достаточный ум, и отчаянное одиночество. «Я не его дружок», — возмутился Джон, обратившись к Анджело, и Шерлок знал: «Но мог бы им стать. В один прекрасный день. Если бы меня интересовало нечто подобное».

Между Анджело и миссис Хадсон установилось дружеское соперничество в том, кто первый увидел, что доктор и детектив должны быть вместе. Майк же утверждал, что все случилось из-за него, но на данный момент это никого не волновало. Они все поняли и это — главное.

Сегодня, Анджело ради свадебного приема закрыл ресторан для посторонних и приготовил лучшие свои блюда. И Шерлок действительно ест. Он выпивает несколько бокалов отличного «Бароло» 2005 года из личных запасов Анджело. И замечает — все присутствующие рады за них, и хотя никогда прежде его не волновало мнение и настроения окружающих, ему приятно, что его отношения с Джоном получили признание и поддержку. По крайней мере, Джону от этого однозначно легче.

Часть ресторана выделили под импровизированный танцпол. Майк и те, кто вызвался быть диджеями, проигрывают музыку с Макбука. Кое-кто уже танцует, например родители Шерлока. Уиггинс вертит Молли, демонстрируя скрытые таланты. Джон изо всех сил отбивается от танцев на публике, но обещает Шерлоку, что позже, когда они останутся наедине, смогут повальсировать по квартире столько, сколько захочет Шерлок. (Они немного повздорили по поводу танца — Шерлок обвинил Джона в том, что тот стесняется танцевать с мужчиной. А Джон заверил его, будто это совсем не так. Порой Шерлоку все еще нужно было учиться понимать чувства: «Боже, Шерлок. Как ты смотрел на меня тогда. После моего танца с Мэри. Я понял. О, Боже, понял, но слишком поздно. Кроме того, Джон утверждал, что танцы — именно то, что скорее всего, обеспечит ему массивный стояк, и если существовало что-то, чего Майкрофту никогда не стоило видеть, — это как раз оно).

Около восьми вечера приезжает Мэри, чтобы забрать Абигейл. И в принципе, все проходит не так неловко, как должно бы. Она обнимает Джона с Шерлоком и шепчет поздравления. Безусловно, изгиб ее рта говорит о том, что она все еще злится, но Мэри из тех женщин, которым свойственно отпускать прошлое. Абигейл танцует с Лестрейдом и Молли: она выглядит очень усталой, но щеки у нее покраснели.

— Я все еще могу звать тебя Шерлоком? — спрашивает она детектива, когда тот обнимает ее на прощание. — Или должна называть папой?

— Подойдут оба варианта, — говорит Шерлок, — хотя я предпочитаю свое имя.

Она морщит нос, при этом становясь похожа на Мэри.

— Я тоже. Ты не похож на папу. «Слава Богу», — думает Шерлок. — Думаю, у вас была хорошая свадьба.

— Свадьба прошла прекрасно, — поправляет он и целует ее в щеку.

Они уходят, и вскоре Анджело выносит свадебный торт. Джон предложил фирменное тирамису Анджело, но соседка миссис Холмс (владелица кондитерской в деревне) настояла на том, чтобы оказать им честь и испечь самой. Шерлок согласился, но лишь потому, что ее изделия — это вещь, которая в состоянии воцарить мир во всем мире. (Ее вкусности и правда не единожды приносили мир в семью Холмс, так что сравнение самое точное). Майкрофт объявляет, что пришло время разрезать торт («Дает установку», — думает Шерлок) и гости начинают собираться в ресторане, где накрыт шведский стол. Они традиционно разрезают трехъярусный торт ножом, напоминающим реквизит к «Индиана Джонс», который, разумеется, появился тут не с кухни Анджело. Гости возвращаются к своим столам, каждый со своим куском, и им подают кофе и чай.

Насытившийся и довольный, Шерлок думает, что, возможно, пришло время им с Джоном сбежать и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы до упаду заниматься сексом, когда в дверь внезапно стучат так громко, что проигнорировать это невозможно. Анджело открывает, раздосадованный настойчивостью мужчины, и пытается сказать ему, что ресторан закрыт на банкет. Мужчина попросту отталкивает Анджело (не самого легкого мужчину) и дико озирается. Волосы у него стоят дыбом, а по лицу стекают дождевые капли прямо на пальто.

— Мистер Холмс! — кричит он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Доктор Уотсон!

Гам торжества утихает, когда упомянутая парочка выходит вперед.

— Мне так жаль беспокоить вас, — говорит мужчина, слегка задыхаясь. Вдруг он оглядывается по сторонам и видит, как гости едят торт и играет музыка, под которую танцуют наряженные гости и понимает, что, возможно, нарушил весьма романтический момент. — Хм, это, вы… вы…?

— У нас свадьба? — подсказывает Шерлок. — Да. Так что у вас должно произойти нечто особенное.

Мужчина глубоко вдыхает, думая об уходе. Не слишком хотелось навлекать на себя гнев молодоженов, тем более если один из свежеиспеченных женихов — лондонский сыщик. Но жадность побеждает.

— Меня зовут Соломон Броад. Кто-то украл Мисс Христос!

Большинство гостей, включая Шерлока, реагируют так, словно вторженец говорит на иностранном языке.

— Ох, это скульптура Кончиты Вурст, переодетой в Иисуса, — объясняет Уиггинс, который провел дождливую ночь «Евровидения» у миссис Хадсон, следя за победоносным успехом блестящего австрийца. — Она вся состоит из алмазов и чертовски дорогая.

— Кто это? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок у Джона.

— Победитель «Евровидения» — отвечает шепотом Джон. — Достойный голос. Великолепная бородатая леди. Показывали по телику пару лет назад. Тебя этот персонаж тогда весьма заинтересовал, припоминаешь?

Шерлок моргает. Неа. Удалил. К своему стыду.

— Два миллиона фунтов, если быть точным, — говорит незваный гость, все еще заливая пол дождем. — Еще утром она стояла в галерее, и я сам там находился все время, но хотя двери и окна были закрыты, а мы проводили аппаратное совещание, скульптуру похитили!

— Хм. Кража предмета современного искусства, — задумчиво тянет Шерлок.

— Звучит чертовски неприятно, — бормочет Джон.

— Несомненно. Что это за имя вообще Кончита Вурст?

— Сейчас мне думается о колбасе[4].

Шерлок улыбается. Он любит эту игру.

— Похоже, это, так же, и худшая[5] из всех скульптура.

— Вор решил отведать колбасы.

— Нас могут проглотить, раз дело о колбасе. Такого у нас еще не было.

— Я назову это дело «Пойманная за бороду звенящая цацка».

Они хихикают.

— Господа, прошу вас! — напоминает о себе галерейщик.

Шерлок думает. Дело едва тянет на «пятерку». На самом деле, вероятно, он вполне может разобраться с ним прямо тут, если бы так не объелся на сегодняшнем банкете. Кроме того. Он слегка пьян, что не слишком помогает дедукции. Нормальные люди должны идти домой и приступить к консумации брака, а не гоняться за ворами по всему Лондону.

Но опять же, они с Джоном далеки от нормальности.

Джон вопрошающе смотрит на него.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Не знаю. Сегодня наша брачная ночь. Идет дождь. И это может быть опасно, — он на секунду задумывается. — Пистолет при тебе? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок, поднимая брови.

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок. Кто притащит пистолет на собственную свадьбу?

При нем ли пистолет? _Ну, конечно_.

— Мужчина в моем вкусе, — низким голосом бормочет Шерлок.

Они улыбаются друг другу, как два влюбленных идиота.

Кто-то стучит вилкой по бокалу и через пару мгновений в ресторане поднимается шум. Шерлок налетает на Джона и обстоятельно целует его на фоне свиста и возгласов.

— Ладно, — говорит Шерлок, наконец, отступив и, хлопнув в ладоши. Внимание, всем! — сообщает он, находит свое пальто и берет его в руки. — Спасибо за то, что пришли и т. д. мы прекрасно провели время. Анджело? Упакуй пару кусочков торта и отдай миссис Хадсон. Не хочу, чтобы все слопал Майкрофт. А сейчас мы… — он подмигивает брату, который беззлобно оскалился — пока соперничество между ними взяло паузу.

Шерлок целует мать, и Молли, пожимает руки и хлопает по спинам.

— Оставайтесь, веселитесь и… занимайтесь всем, что обычно делают гости.

В зале раздаются смешки.

— Мистер Броад! — кричит Шерлок, обматывая шарфом шею, — мы берем это дело. Пошли, муж.

Он протягивает Джону руку, на которую тот недоверчиво смотрит. Шерлок посылает ему уничтожающий взгляд. — Да, только в этот раз, — мягко добавляет он. Джон внимательно изучает его; Шерлок недовольно надувается — разве Джон не видит, что он абсолютно серьезен? Ах, да. Он — все еще Шерлок Холмс. Он всегда мчится вперед, да Джон? Джон следует за ним. Но сегодня, нет. Сегодня Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон понял, как много значит сегодняшнее событие. Джон — ведет его. У Джона бразды правления, он — _его константа_. Комета несется в пространстве до тех пор, пока звезда не задерживает ее, и всегда возвращается: холодный лед тает и превращается в блестящее космическое явление. Как и они оба уже много лет.

Но больше никакого бега, уходов и возвращений. Это — новая территория, общая, которую они будут осваивать вместе. Это пересечение порога, но, разумеется, он не потащит Джона на руках. Лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать — это положиться на символизм и понадеяться, что его супруг сообразит. — Вместе? — мягко спрашивает он.

Джон вскидывает брови и кивает. Он выглядит довольно глупо — глупо улыбается, щеки пылают от удовольствия и вина.

— Да. Хорошо. _Вместе_ , — Джон соединяет их руки, и Шерлок ни разу в жизни не ощущал себя настолько цельным.

— В игру! — объявляет он, ликуя, как дитя. — В игру!

Они идут, держась за руки к двери под общие аплодисменты; маленький колокольчик звенит у них за спинами.

— Ну ладно, — нахмурившись, говорит Лестрейд, снова пытаясь привлечь внимание гостей к себе, шаферу. — Не сказал бы, что это — такая уж неожиданность.

— Это прекрасно, — вздыхает Молли. — Для них, я имею в виду. Замечательно.

Так оно и было.

***

_**Персональный блог доктора Джона Уотсона.** _

_14 сентября._

_Здравствуйте. Как многие из вас уже, возможно, знают, мы с Джоном теперь женаты, так что отныне можете прекратить попытки завладеть номером его телефона или вычислить его сексуальную ориентацию. Он сам хотел написать этот пост, но в настоящее время он не совсем здоров, поэтому считаю, что как его муж я имею право взломать его блог в любой момент. Конечно, я делал это и прежде, до того как женился на нем, но теперь я буду делать это чаще, просто потому что могу._

_Уверен, что несколько фотографий со свадьбы всплывут в Сети. Если на каких-то из них вы увидите, как у меня слезятся глаза, знайте, там был жуткий ветер и я едва мог разглядеть в нем Джона._

_Наша вечеринка была прервана появлением мистера Броада, владельца галереи современного искусства «Уайт Овэл» на Хокстон-сквер. Он сообщил нам, что пропала ценная и весьма спорная работа, и он озабочен тем, чтобы вернуть ее, пока религиозные фанатики не разнесли ее на куски. Дело заставило нас броситься в погоню, которая заняла большую часть ночи и сегодняшнего утра. В какой-то момент нам пришлось изображать манекенов в витрине магазина. Я думал, что идеально справился с этим, хотя Джон дергался и пытался меня рассмешить. Он в принципе сильно отвлекал меня, потому что неотразимо выглядел в своем костюме._

_Мы с Джоном вернулись домой лишь во второй половине дня, приходя в себя после дела. Я решил быть щедрым в день своей свадьбы и предложил галерее не выдвигать обвинения, взамен потребовав от похитителя щедрое пожертвование в любой выбранный галереей фонд. Так что геям и лесбиянкам скоро поступит значительное пожертвование. (Не волнуйся, Джон, все подробности я оставлю тебе, и ты сможешь в красках расписать их позже)._

_Когда мы, наконец, вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Джон сказал, что был рад отвлечься и порадовать меня, поскольку знает, что обычно официальные торжества наводят на меня тоску. Я заверил его, что наша свадьба была в достаточной степени сентиментальна и решительно не скучна, и подвернувшееся дело лишь дополнительно украсило ее. Стало свадебным подарком. Потом Джон одарил меня **личным** свадебным подарком, но запретил рассказывать о нем публично._

_В заключение я хотел бы воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы сообщить всем уголовникам, которые, возможно, читают этот блог: просьба воздержаться от совершения каких-либо интересных преступлений до тех пор, пока мы с Джоном не вернемся с наших секс-каникул._

_С уважением,  
Шерлок Холмс-Уотсон._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сад Королевы Марии - http://londonme.ru/queen-marys-rose-gardens/
> 
> 2\. Морган - спортивный английский автомобиль в классическом стиле http://www.prikol.ru/wp-content/gallery/august-2010/morgan-auto-36.jpg
> 
> 4\. Wurst - колбаса по-английски.
> 
> 5\. Каламбур - Wurst (колбаса)=worst (худший).


End file.
